


Love after death

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Alphys, Angel Muffet, Angel Sans, Betrayal, Claiming Bites, Demon Papyrus, Demon Undyne, Fontcest, Kidnapping, Love Bites, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, sensitive wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Underswap Reborntale-<br/>The story of Underswap had changed when someone could no longer accept such a sad fate. Shame it happens when someone refuses to ever reset again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by:- PurrfecktlySinful  
> I find their work to be amazing and always makes me wanna read more! So good! :)  
> But this will not be similar to their story. I can only hope that it is enjoyed by others as I enjoy reading theirs.  
> Reborntale actually belongs to a great person on tumblr (@Skellyhell/ @Reborntale) - go check them out sometime~

Hearing clinking pans downstairs, Papyrus sat himself upright on his messy bed. He blinks for a moment as his eyesight comes into focus though rubbing his eyes helped a little. Grabbing a lighter from his pocket he lit a cigarette before stretching out his weary bones.

A couple of his backbones clicked as he stretched them out. He caught a glance for the weather outside, bright and snowing, a normal day in Snowdin.

He wasn't exactly sure he had been sat there, staring out of the window but he grinned when he heard his brother making his way to his room, it was half tempting to lie back down to trick him but he wouldn't have enough time now as his brother seemed to be in a rush.

His door swung open and Sans stood with a big smile on his face.

"C'mon its time to... oh" As Sans looked surprised Papyrus couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

"morning sans" Papyrus said whilst steadily getting to his feet.

"Morning... breakfast is ready so come down soon okay!" Sans soon dashed off again, before Papyrus could reply. He always was so full of energy.

Following after him he made his way down towards the table where Sans was waiting for his bro. Taking a seat he puffed out smoke before putting it into the tray.

"Hey Pap do y'think the human will pass by today?" Sans asked before taking a bite out of his taco.

"i'm not sure, why?"

"I just have a good feeling that's all" Sans put the half eaten taco down to continue, "Cause when that human does pass by I will capture them and become a part of the royal guard!" Sans said, stars growing ever brighter in his eyes.

Papyrus on the other hand, held a bad feeling within his soul. It'd only take a glance at the calendar to confirm those bad feelings.

Sans continued to eat his taco and watched as his brother finished his. Smiling he took a hold of the plates and washed them in the sink.

Papyrus listened as his brother hummed away to himself whilst cleaning the dishes. It held to ease his soul a little.

"Alright dishes are done!" he said to himself with a proud look. Though he quickly walked over to the calendar and checked to see what he was supposed to be doing today.

"Oh i'm on guard duty and... what does that mean?" he mumbled. Confused he took the calendar over to Papyrus, of whom was smoking his cigarette again and pointed to the current day, "Papy what does this mean?"

On the page was a skull and bones on it.

"Were you drawing on it?" he asked.

His heart sunk. Today WAS the day that the human was due to arrive and here he was thinking it wasn't for a few more weeks. Everything had been going so nice in this timeline, everything was peaceful and quiet, he rarely had any nightmares. Now he was going to have to go through it all over again.

He sighed and took it out of his brothers hands and placed it down on the table, "yeah sorry bro, got bored"

"Oh Papy! If you're bored then we could always do something! Geez, messing up the calendar like that" Sans shook his head in disapproval but noticed that Papyrus looked kinda upset as he rubbed his head in frustration, didn't he realise that he wasn't serious?

"Are you... okay?" Sans asked, putting his arm on his brothers elbow. Patting it softly.

"yeah, yeah..."

"Well okay... SO... Shall we head to work?" Sans said, gesturing towards the door.

"actually sans... how about we not and just... i don't know... watch a movie?"

"Ah ah lazy bones I won't fall for that one, we have to work and besides what if the human does come by and i'm not there to stop them! you are some other monster could get hurt!

Guess there was no changing his mind.

"well at least i tried" Papyrus shrugged with a lazy grin. Sans rolled his eyes and turned to leave but Papyrus grabbed a hold of his hand and swiftly pulled him into a hug. Sans stuttered a bit with confusion but soon realised what he was doing and happily hugged him back.

The two soon parted ways at Papyrus' station. He watched as his brothers figure soon faded away.

That was going to be the last time, he'd see this Sans.

With little to no energy, he rested himself against the station and dozed off. With some luck the human might kill him as he slept.

A piercing scream rung threw his ear holes and with a jolt he stood upright, his soul sunk with fear. He teleported himself to the front of the ruins, not intentional but with his mind and soul panicking he looked around.

"Sans!" he yelled, listening for any kind of response.

Turning he bumped into the ruins door and with dread, looked down towards the floor.

_Dust._

Dust was scattered all over the door, it was still open. The child has come through here and was bound to get to Sans next.

He ran this time as he could not focus on a particular spot. He knew where his brother would be anyway but it would've been better to teleport there.

"please be okay..." he continuously said in his mind.

Looking around as he ran he began to recognise where he was and how close he should be to Sans.

"P- please! human have mercy!" Some poor monster begged.

Papyrus listened to their voice and followed it until he found himself in a open area of snow. He was a fresh pile of dust on the ground, the human was still standing there. It turned towards him and laughed.

"Such fun~" They said with a barely audible voice, "So weak... believe in me? hah"

That was it.

That is what he'd say.

Without much hesitation, he walked over towards the pile of dust before collapsing in front of it.

"Sans..." he mumbled, grabbing a hold of the dusty scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

"Well I shall see you later" the human began to take there leave when Papyrus hurled a bone towards them.

"no. we are going to fight now"

The human looked surprised. This isn't how things happen. Why is he changing it?

Papyrus waited for no answer and hurled a large array of bones towards the small human, some would scrap against there skin but in no way did they show that they were in pain. They continued to dodge all his attacks, using the area to their advantage by using the ice to slip through some of the bones.

Frustrated, Papyrus conjured his Gaster Blasters and attacked the human.

It almost died but they still had a cup of tea from Asgore, which gave them full health and all there stamina back.

Papyrus was exhausted as the human would continue to use things to heal themselves. At one point they had even eaten a piece of that snowman. It made his soul ache to see the child be this way.

But it was nothing new anymore.

When he had exhausted all of his options, he held his hands up.

"i give up"

The human looked unsure but grinned as he held his hands out.

"just get it over with" he looked down towards the floor and waited for death to come, ignoring any spiteful comments the human may say.

"Sure thing papy" they laughed before lunging towards the tall one.

"PAPYRUS!"

He looked up and to his horror he saw his brother running towards him.

It was too late however, and the human struck.

His head soon fell to the floor, watching his body crumble into dust.

With his very last ounce of strength, he teleported his brother away back home. He didn't want him to see or if even possible, be killed himself.

The human smirked with their handy work, "Any last words?"

"fuck. yo-"

They stood on his head with satisfaction.

"Now... to Snowdin I go" they muttered before cheerily whistling towards Snowdin.

After Sans left to go to his station, he realised that he didn't recalibrate a certain puzzle that hadn't been updated in some time. He thought he could get that fixed, before the human could come through.

He never thought...

Sans got to his feet after being teleported to their home and ran back towards where Papyrus was. Maybe he was just giving the human a hug? and they had some nice surprise that he wasn't meant to see yet.

That surely must be it - or so he told himself.

However, seeing his brother dust scattered across the trees was a confirmation that he was in fact gone. In shock, he sat himself down and looked at the trees. He could remember the look of horror his brother had shown as he appeared. Curling up in himself he sobbed quietly, and muttered his brothers name whenever he was able.

_Jealousy, Greed, Lust._

Those words swirled around, Papyrus' mind as he felt himself in a dark void that was warm. As he began to feel consciousness however, his body ached as bones twisted and turned. Taking a new shape, he felt his tail bone stretched, his wounds felt as though they were being ripped open before closing themselves, his head pounded as something took form there.

Soon the area around him began to focus, the bright snow made his eyes cringe and that horrible noise was too loud. He wanted to silence it, to sniffle it out until it stopped. But it seemed to do so on its own.

Looking up he saw a small figure that wore a stupid looking outfit. It was trembling and rubbing its arms for warmth before it spotted a jumper. It ran towards it as though it depended on it. Grabbing it tightly and snuggling into it.

"oh for fucks sake" he muttered, it made him feel sick.

Turning away from it, he got up on his feet steadily and found that his tail was good for keeping himself balanced.

"Pap I'll be good! so please come back to me!"

Papyrus turned, this thing knew his name?

"I promise! I- I won't mind if you swear! i'll even..."

Papyrus heard enough but couldn't really think of a way to get this thing to stop. But... he did feel an urge to walk over to it and maybe encourage it to do something.

Shrugging, he followed this desire and stood over it. He put his hand on the little ones shoulder but he fazed through him.

"well that won't work" he grunted with frustration, this little one obviously couldn't hear him.

He walked over until he was in front of the monster and knelt down to its eye level, it was a really short monster compared to himself.

"c'mon kid, you can do better then that" he said, whilst giving the monster a nudge of its elbow.

It stopped sobbing and looked up, "This... isn't going to bring him back..."

Was it working?

"what are you going to do about it?" He nudged it again but a little harder.

"Should I really... kill them?" he gulped, "No! Papy wouldn't want that!" he shook his head, tears started welling up in his eyes again.

Before Papyrus could cringe at such a pathetic nickname, he realised he was losing his influence on the little one.

"you know that you want too, c'mon he'll forgive you" he smirked as the little looked up, staring through him, wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He saw a new found determination being brought to life in the littles ones eyes.

He then watched as the small one put on the jumped and posed, "I, THE MAGNIFICANT SANS, SHALL GET REVENGE FOR YOU BROTHER!"

Papyrus rolled his eyes at how stupid that looked but the little seemed to be wasting no time and soon headed off. Unsure as to follow or not, Papyrus looked around his current environment.

"ah what the heck" he shrugged and followed after the small one.

Whilst they travelled on he put his hands into his pocket he realised there was something in it.

"what the fuck?" he examined the box with strange looking sticks in it, taking it out of the box and looking at it.

The little monster, Sans, had stopped at something that had written on it, 'Sentry Station #2'

He didn't see what was so good about it and took the time to look at it properly and it looked really odd but there was a small figure on the box with the stick on its lips. He copied it but it didn't really taste of anything. Course then he found something else in his pocket and when flicked, fire came out of it.

He lit the end of the cigarette and realised that it tasted rather nice and soon took away the headache, rather, all his body seemed to numb a bit. He could get used to this.

Sans soon carried on, wiping away tears again. Papyrus felt annoyed that this monster was overly emotional, every few feet it was wiping away its tears.

Still he followed and watched as the small ones, once bright soul was flickering and become dark with depression. All these dust piles seemed to be taking a toll on the small one. Without realising that his own presence made it all that much worse.

Eventually they passed a sign, "snowdin huh?" he mumbled to himself.

He wasn't too surprised when Sans had stopped again but at a house this time. They went inside and it seemed cosy, with the furniture all set out in an organised manner. Another thing that made his stomach turn.

Sans took off his shoes and dragged himself up the stairs.

Papyrus followed behind until Sans closed a door behind him.

"oh fuck off then" he scowled and as he went to kick the door he realised that there was another one further down the hallway, it was open so he went in.

It was messy and very chaotic but that seemed to soothe him rather than make his stomach turn, like the rest of the house. As he made himself comfortable on the bed, he heard sobbing. It'd seem that he'd never get peace.

He sighed and went back to the little ones room, realising that he couldn't physically touch the handle but then of course, he could walk through it. It felt odd but his attention was on the little one that had curled himself under the covers, sobbing and calling out for him again.

Or whoever this other 'Papy' was.

He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall.

He didn't allow himself to doze off, though he felt no real desire to sleep, it might just pass the time quicker then waiting around. Papyrus listened until Sans breathing had evened out, indicating that he had in fact fallen asleep. That was when he allowed himself to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on Sans' soul is really put to the test.

Following a bad dream Sans sat upright and clenched at his aching soul. His breath shaky and uneven he put a gloved hand over his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths in and out.

When his breathing did calm down he grabbed a small journal from under his cushion and a pen that was held within the binder. He scribbled out notes, Papyrus felt the little ones soul brighten up from the action. Perhaps his presence had an effect on Sans' soul, which made things a little interesting. Honestly though, he wasn't too sure why he bothered to watch over him, he felt more of an urge to go out and seek a larger group of monsters to mess with.

He felt no pity towards the monster nor any kind of attachment but the possibility that he could see this monster fight the very thing that killed his loved one was a thrill.

Humming to himself, Sans went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared to make tacos. Papyrus followed behind and watched Sans, but it took him a while to even cut the vegetables so he decided to have some fun.

Sans put the vegetables into the pan and stirred it with a wooden spoon but left it to sizzle as he went to make the shells. Papyrus waited until Sans has occupied with that and took a hold of the spoon, placing it in between the handles of a cupboard. That'll confuse him for a bit but seeking to do more mischief, he went upstairs to Sans' room and hid one of his boots under the bed and in the wardrobe.

"Where did it go?" Sans looked at the pan, realising the spoon was gone. He looked in the draws before he hit his knee on it.

Pulling it out of its place he looked around the house, it made him feel a tad uneasy. Sort of thing his brother would've done, or so he thought.

"Papy?" Sans whispered, questioning if his brother really died. Maybe he was wrong?

Turning off the oven he looked around the front room, the t.v. was on and his brothers room was open. Tilting his head curiously he made his way towards his brothers room, "Are you home?" he said whilst peeking his head round he saw that it was empty. He knew it deep down that his brother was gone but... why was this weird stuff happening.

Papyrus watched as his souls light getting increasingly dimmer. Why this was fun to do, he couldn't really say. Perhaps as they travelled on he could find out more about what he was supposed to be exactly.

Sans this time closed his brothers door and made his way back to the kitchen but found that he lost his appetite. He left it in the pan and sat at the table, resting his head in his hands.

He jumped a little when his brothers phone went off. It was still on the table.

"Guess he forgot about it" Sans mumbled, picking up the phone. No surprise that it was Muffet.

"Hello?"

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Muffet yelled, ecstatic that someone picked up.

"Not so loud please" Sans cringed before bringing it close to his face again.

"Sorry! this is Sans right? are you okay dearie? where are you?!" Muffet seemed to be moving around as he heard wind being blown into the phone.

"I'm okay and i'm still at home... why?"

"We are all worried about you, me, Alphys and Undyne! please if you can, can you and Papyrus make your way to Undyne's lab?"

"I- i'll be-"

"NO ALPHYS!" Someone yelled in the background, followed by a large cry. Muffet could be heard trying to calm them down.

"we must leave!" Muffets voice sounded far away, presumably she had dropped the phone.

"no! I won't leave her!"

"Undyne?" Sans put a hand over his mouth, hearing his friend sound so distressed. Hanging up the phone he got to his feet and ran to his room. Determined to get there to help.

"Shoes... shoes... where are they?!" he panicked, looking out into the hallway. They weren't by the door. Going back into his room he found one under his bed, which was odd.

Papyrus snickered as he watched Sans look further under the bed.

"Heh not there buddy"

Sans got out and put the one boot on.

Looking around the room again, he couldn't see it. He then decided to look in the wardrobe and found it. He sighed with relief with was still confused on how it even got in there. He'd find out later! his friends needed his help!

Turning off everything in the house and locking the windows, Sans went outside. Papyrus following behind.

As Sans locked the door Papyrus noticed a sharp increase of 'presences' and most of them made him feel uneasy. As though they were pure, much like this little ones soul but much more.

Sans backed up and looked at the house with all the Christmas lights off it was unusual. He wanted to leave them on but it was too risky, the last thing he wanted was for someone to break in and take something. Like that human.

This wasn't exactly unexpected but interesting to see his soul flare with rage before settling down as he calmed himself. It was so very tempting to feed that flame and see what happens.

As he was about to he noticed the little ones eyes look so tired and unfocused. The stars seemed to fade away, leaving his eyes to be smaller and blue. He'd leave it for now and see how things go.

They set off to Undyne's lab. Papyrus heard Sans mumble about some 'boat man' but when they got there he couldn't see anything but an empty boat. Sans seemed to turn away and carry on.

They walked for quite some time and Sans seemed to be blocking out the piles of dust around them, as he walked through some. Papyrus wondered however, as to why there were no other monsters around. Or is it just this 'Undyne' that he said before?

Sans stopped as they reached a field of blue flowers. Resting against a wall, it seemed he needed a break.

Papyrus took this chance to wander around for a bit. Maybe go on ahead a little.

So he did and at it seemed to be of no use. The next room was pitch black, too risky. Heading back he saw that Sans was still sitting down so he went back to the other room where he walked through the piles of dust.

To his surprise other monsters seemed to emerge from those piles. One looked like him and had little to no muscle on him and next to him was a bright looking thing. He and the other monster flinched as its wings spread out. A bright glow surrounded it before it jumped from seeing them.

"S- stay back!" it said whilst holding some sort of weapon. Papyrus couldn't see it properly from where he was stood.

The other monster didn't seem to fazed by it and even approached it only for the bright monster to fling its weapon at it.

"Fuck!" it clung to its shoulder before conjuring up its own weapon, throwing it at the other monster. It dodged and took its leave.

"what the hell was that?" Papyrus muttered as he watched it fly off.

He turned to see he had his own set of wings but they were stiff and difficult to move. Perhaps they weren't meant to be used? He didn't know but he realised that another creature such as himself came into the room and killed the other.

It looked happy with itself but Papyrus wouldn't have considered it any kind of victory. It was already weak, no challenge nor thrill in that.

When it realised Papyrus was there it went on about killing him too. He wanted answers first so before it could continue ranting he summoned a few bones and pinned it onto the walls.

Satisfied it couldn't move, he walked over to it.

"W- wait! I have an angel you can have it if you let me go!"

"an angel... what the fuck is an angel?" he summoned a sharp bone for good measure as it wriggled.

"You... don't know?" it would've laughed if it wasn't in such a bad situation. The bone brought closer to its neck indicated he wanted an answer, "Alright! keep that away" Papyrus moved it further away, "An angel is a good being that wants to spread happiness n shit like that, disgusting! but... there are so many good things about keeping them"

"like what?"

"You really- I mean... ah fuck, us demons can keep them for whatever the fuck we want. Torture, information or well to fuck them. Whatever you want, just imagine having such a pure being, being turned into a withering mess that begs for you to continue, despite it being against what they are. It really is most enjoyable"

The other demon nervously watched as Papyrus twisted the bone.

"are there other demons?"

"S- sure! all the time" it nodded.

"can they hurt other monsters?"

"You mean the live ones? not exactly, we have an influence over them. The more you stay with them then their souls should darken, I haven't seen it but... apparently if it goes too far they could end themselves"

Papyrus turned towards where Sans was resting before looking back at the demon.

"Will you let me go now?"

The bones turned blue and Papyrus took his leave. The sharp bone dissipated and the other monster sighed with relief. Only as it tried to move it lost its hp and dissolved away. Papyrus didn't know how much of what the other demon said was true, but Sans' soul wasn't as bright as it was when he first met him.

As they travelled through the area and through the pitch dark area, Papyrus thought about what that demon said about angels. He had no interest in angels, only that should they attempt to pick a fight then he'd deal with it. For now he wanted to watch this little one fight.

As Sans got closer towards Undyne's lab, he decided to ring her to see if she was okay. The first time she didn't answer so he tried one more time.

"H- hello"

"Undyne is that you?" Sans asked as he held the phone close.

"Yes... wait... w- where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the waterfall" Sans kept his sight forward, ignoring some of the dust piles.

Papyrus kept close by as he felt an increase of others demons and angels around him. Not that he couldn't handle fighting them but if he could save energy by not fighting then he would.

"S- Sans please stay away! I know Muffet said you should come but... she- she's..."

She went quiet for a moment, Sans almost yelled for her but she came back, "look the human is fighting Blooky and I think i'm next... please you and Papyrus should stay back at Snowdin! just... know that we all love you... stay safe-"

The phone line went dead. Sans stopped, his arms shaking, he looked down at the phone. His soul went really dim, a dark glow surrounded the small creature. Papyrus watched in anticipation as the small ones eyes went completely hollow.

He marched over to Undyne's lab. It took time as he found a few stray monsters on the way, he advised for them to go back to Snowdin and use any food they could find to heal.

He had a feeling that she would be gone by the time he'd arrive.

It wasn't until he got to the door that it was confirmed. Dust was at the entrance of the lab along with a bow tie, possibly Muffet, he couldn't be certain. He tried ringing her and heard her phone inside going unanswered.

He really didn't want to go in.

So he didn't and headed up to the lift.

Pressing the numbers, _1 - 2 - 6 - 4_ he was taken up further than what any other monster would've gone to. Rather he ended up outside the area where the judgement hall was. Strolling down he could see a fare few monsters up here possibly seeking shelter, so he calmly informed them that the human was still coming. They all took off knowing that even here was no longer safe.

He hoped for the best for those monsters.

When at the judgement hall Sans looked around. It was such a colourful and bright room, with wonderful artwork on the glass. He was in awe of such nice colours when he heard someone call out.

"Papyrus? is that you?"

Sans turned to see the queen stood at the doorway.

"Over here Toriel!" he waved.

Almost a little too happy, the queen dashed over to the small one giving him a hug.

"I feared that all my monsters were gone..."

"Not all of us" Sans smiled for the first time in what seemed a long time. He wasn't exactly used to seeing the world he grew up in, in such a bad state. It made his soul ache, but with the queens presence being so motherly, he couldn't help but relax in her warm embrace.

Such embrace was sickening for Papyrus to watch. He turned away and kept his sight on the door. Ignoring the two's conversation about what had happened and how much he'd eaten. To show yourself in such position was pathetic.

"I wish the best of luck to you Sans. Regardless of what happens, I am sure that Papyrus is proud of you... okay?" she smiled as she rubbed his head gently.

"Mmmhm! i'm gonna show that human what bad things they have done!"

"Good luck my dear!" Toriel took her leave, truth be told, she really didn't want to see the child be killed but if it means she didn't have to.

Sans now took to watching the doorway for the human.

Papyrus couldn't help but notice that, Sans really did care for whoever this other _Papyrus_ was. Must've been a cool guy or so he thought. Or at the very least strong.

He moved to the side, so to get a better view of the impending fight. How long would this shrimp last? could he really beat the human that could take down strong monsters, like this 'Papyrus'? His answers would be answered soon enough as Sans tensed up.

Turning his attention to the doorway, he saw a small figure come out from the shadows. Covered head to foot in dust with a sickening wide smile and bright red eyes. A dark glow surrounded its small frame with just a hint of a bright light, though it'd seem it was ready for giving out as it was increasingly shrinking in size.

He inhaled smoke and puffed it out, not paying any attention as to what Sans was saying to the other. Rambling on about how much exp it had or LOVE, he honestly couldn't give a shit and was eager for the fight to start.

It seemed the human wasn't in any mood to listen as it took the first strike, though Sans easily dodged it and flung bones at it. It dodged and took a step back. Sans conjured up more bones and flung them towards the human which at first had a hard time dodging the attacks but it seemed to improve, as though finding a pattern in his attacks.

Sneakily Sans threw a sharp bone in the humans direction and appeared to be exhausted. The human took steps closer towards him, its laughter becoming louder and more menacing. As it raised its knife over Sans' back, he grinned and pulled his own hand back.

The bone came back towards its owner and struck the human in its hand. It screamed so loudly in pain. Papyrus shivered as he watched the human crumble on the ground, holding desperately onto its arm.

Sans used his leg to push the human further onto the floor with a new sharp bone in his hand. His eye glowed a bright blue as blue bones pinned the humans arms and legs down. Its soul exposed and with no possible chance of escape, Sans knelt down, lifted his hand and aimed for its soul.

He then lifted his arm and prepared to swing down when he stopped. Just above its soul, he stopped. His arm was shaking and tears fell down his cheeks.

"I... I can't do it..." he whispered as the tears fell onto the confused human's face.

That sharp bone disappeared but the blue ones remained. He sat there for a moment, looking at the human before moving away and standing where he started.

As the blue ones disappeared, Papyrus felt disappointed. So close to seeing his soul become completely broken and for him to have doubts. He watched as the human got back up, holding its injured arm.

"Human! I- I hope you know that I could never have done that... and can only hope that"

As Sans talked to the human and occasionally posed dramatically. Papyrus watched the human closely as they slowly and sneakily fell near to the knife to then put it behind its back.

"I still want to believe that you can be good! and perhaps we can find a way to change everything you've done! we... we can be friends human" Sans held out his arms wide as the human stood in front of him, "I will always believe in you!"

It struck him.

His 1hp gone. Yet he seemed to be happy, relieved even as the human then dropped it weapon. That one bright spark ignited for a moment before being engulfed in darkness again.

He fell to his knees and clung to his chest. The orange jumped seemed to be lighter as he felt himself turn into dust, "i'll... see you soon... papy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope ya'll enjoy this. I am trying to make it interesting but I felt that whilst this may seem a little rushed, I wanna write more interactions between these two later on when Sans has been reborn. Then things should start slowing down.  
> But please let me know what you think and if their is anything I should improve on! ^.^
> 
> Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is reborn and aims to be friends with Papyrus.

A warm light engulfed Sans as he felt his body fall, everything he felt had soon faded away until he felt peacefully numb. Unable to open his eyes he listened for any noise only for three words to be repeated, Honesty, Loyalty, Courage.

Although a sudden change in his surroundings awoke his mind.

He no longer felt nothing and found that he was facing down on the floor. Carefully and slowly he sat himself upright but had to rest his heavy head in his hands. His eyes hurt a little upon opening them as the room was bright and colourful. Warily he then got a glance at his 'cool' outfit and gasped in awe, looking at his gloves and boots, forgetting about his environment.

"So cool!" he smiled, unaware that his eyes beamed a bright blue with big stars in them.

Upon trying to move his legs, he found them to be stiff so he shuffled towards a nearby pillar to get some leverage.

He grunted as he attempted to lift a leg. It wasn't so easy but he pushed on until he was stood upright. He kept a firm hold on the pillar until he felt comfortable enough to try and move them.

He slowly moved around the room whilst keeping close to the pillar, he liked it here. It was a little quiet though. He didn't realise the other presence in the room until he could see a cloud of smoke coming from a corner.

Curious he wandered over towards it and saw something leaning against the wall. They seemed to be asleep. How on earth they could be sleeping like that on an uncomfortable floor, further confused Sans.

"what are you looking at?"

Sans jumped a bit as he saw one of its eyes piercing him. To his surprise he felt something along his back fluff up, looking back he soon realised that he had wings too. They were fluffy, white and had very slight patches of blue on them but only visible when up close.

"well?"

Sans looked back at the monster that was fully looking at them. He felt as though he shouldn't like it but it seemed to be pretty calm.

"Sorry I was lost in thought! my name is Sans!" He said whilst putting his hand over his heart.

"It is wondrous to meet you... oh! my mistake! what's your name?" Sans smiled and held out a hand towards the monster.

Keeping his hands in his pocket, Papyrus eyed up the monster from its boots to its eyes. It looked exactly like the monster that had 'died' only an hour ago. It had the same stupid high pitched voice too.

"Um..." Sans put his hand down an inched further towards Papyrus.

"Is something wrong?" Sans asked concerned that this monster hadn't spoken since. Perhaps he came off intimidating.

Sitting on his knees so he was eye level with the other he smiled, "I like your horns! they look cool"

Papyrus frowned and was half tempted to feel for these horns but this was an angel and who knows if this thing was intending on killing him off. Not that it had a chance really.

"Yeah..." Sans felt uneasy at the silence.

Taking a deep breath in, Papyrus opened his mouth and noticed that the little one was watching him. So upon breathing out he turned his head and blew the smoke into its face. Chuckling as Sans wafted away the smoke, choking a little from it.

"Hey! that's mean!" Sans pouted whilst crossing his arms.

Papyrus rolled his eyes and put out the near dead cigarette.

"well that's what you get for staring"

Sans' expression changed as though he felt bad before turning his attention back onto Papyrus.

"Sorry..."

"heh don't matter i don't give a shit anyway"

It was amusing to watch Sans as he looked around the room. His feathers shook up a little as they heard a scream come from another room. Unconsciously Sans took a hold of Papyrus' hand, his eyes wide with fear. Though Papyrus almost immediately took his hand away from Sans', putting it back into his hoodie pocket.

"C- can we leave?" Sans said whilst feeling uneasy.

"what do you mean we? i'm not going no where" Papyrus fiddled with a loose piece of fabric.

"Why not?"

"too many fucking angels around"

Sans couldn't help but notice this monster swore a lot but curiosity got the better of his judgement, "Angels?" he asked.

It took Papyrus a moment to answer as he pulled his attention away from the fabric, "their supposed to be good beings like yourself. go out there and be with them, i really couldn't give a shit"

Sans looked towards the door then Papyrus, "But... I don't wanna leave you"

"why is that?"

Sans shrugged his shoulders, "You're my first friend! and I wanna stay by your side"

"friends? heh don't be stupid, we aren't friends" Papyrus grinned, still his hands resting comfortably in his pockets.

"We can be!" Sans smiled those bright stars glimmering in his blue eyes, catching Papyrus off guard, "I'm sure if I explain that your good then they will leave us alone... right?"

"doubt it" He shrugged.

"Well I can try!" Sans said as he stood himself up and headed towards the door before taking a glance back to Papyrus, "I never got your name"

"papyrus"

"Whoa... that is a really awesome name!"

Papyrus felt a tinge of blush on his cheek bones but thankfully Sans took his leave before he could notice.

"whatever..."

Sans peeked out of the doorway at first before stepping outside. Many others that had wings like his own were close to the door but huddled together as though planning something.

"Hello!" Sans called out, waving his arm.

The angels turned to see him before turning back to, presumably, another angel in the middle. They whispered to this angel before stepping out of the way.

"Um... I am Sans! and... well I don't know much about this place but fear not! for I have already made a good pal" He smiled, watching as this tall monster walked over with a confident, smug grin.

"Its wonderful to meet you Sans, my name is Alphys" they grinned, holding out a hand.

Ecstatic Sans shook their hand. This angel seemed super nice. Surely to most other angels they would be intimidating with their black dented armour and eye patch but Sans thought they looked super cool. The stars in his eyes clearly showed that.

"You say you've made a friend right?"

"Mmhm! he is in there but he didn't wanna come out and meet you, sorry 'bout that" Sans rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's fine, say can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Well they have an orange jumper on and shorts and-"

"No, no silly does he have... Oh I don't know... horns? and black wings?"

"OH! yeah! why?"

"He is a demon Sans and we are here to end his miserable existence, you understand right?"

Sans shook his head, "No! you shouldn't do that! he is very nice, he is my friend! even if he doesn't admit it yet"

She shook her head and turned to the others, "He is too far gone" she sighed turning back to Sans, "This is for your own good"

Realising what she was going to do, he moved towards the door and held his ground.

"You angels should know better than to judge others"

"Demons use new angels like you Sans! and believe you me, they do not wish to befriend you! we came across an angel yesterday that had only been reborn for what, a few minutes and some shit demon was trying to claim her! that... that is sick... demons are disgusting, we aim to kill them all. And that thing in there is next"

Sans couldn't help but admire her passion that she felt towards this but his instincts told him otherwise about the 'demon' that he'd met and he was going to follow it.

"No... no! he- he isn't bad! I promise you. I... I believe in him just give me time"

Alphys hadn't come across this. An angel that was willing to stay by a demon, granted she hadn't exactly been around for long but she knew deep down that demons are nothing but trouble and if she could only rid of them, then she could live in peace.

"Please Alphys!"

He shook her out of her thoughts and though she wanted to believe that he could do it. She really didn't want to see another companion fall to a demons lust.

"I can't... i'm sorry kid. Some day, you'll thank me" She gestured for her other angels to close in but realised that they had frozen in fear as she turned towards them.

Looking back at Sans she gasped. A tall demon towered over him, he was slouching with could only mean he wasn't standing as high as he should be. She could feel the power coming off him, it made her shiver.

Even Sans looked confused for a moment before turning and seeing Papyrus there. He took looked surprised but more excited than anything.

"Wow! you're so tall!"

Papyrus looked down at him for a moment before keeping a watchful eye on the grip of angels.

"See! he is nice!" Sans faced the others, of whom looked disgusted at seeing him.

"Sans get away from that thing" Alphys gripped her axe tightly. How dare this thing use such a frail angel that from her point of view was adorable but far too innocent. How could he not be?

Sans shook his head and held out his arms, "No, Alphys we are going to be good friends you'll see"

"yeah alphys we'll be good won't we?" Papyrus grinned putting a hand on Sans' shoulder.

Sans seemed tense for a moment but quickly relaxed.

"You barely know this demon! I swear to you Sans he has nothing but ill intentions... come with us, there are so many more of us now and where we live is beautiful you'll love it" Alphys lowered her axe and held out her hand, "Come on! we can be friends too y'know?"

Papyrus looked down at Sans, he seemed conflicted. Surely he wanted to go. The way his body tensed up and his eyes seemed to dim. It kinda made Papyrus feel bad but not too much.

"you wouldn't leave me alone would you?" Papyrus knelt down besides Sans, they looked at each other, "i'd really miss you" it didn't feel good saying that but necessary if he was to get away.

Sans nodded his head and turned to Alphys, "Sorry but... I really would like to stay with him"

Papyrus felt a tad relieved and quite enjoyed seeing the other angels cower as their 'leader's' body shook with no doubt anger. Seemed he'd have to fight anyway. With a sigh he moved the small one aside and conjured a bone in his hand.

"Wait don't fight!" Sans tugged on Papyrus' hoodie.

Papyrus, using his magic forced the little one away, almost causing him to hit the wall. He was fine though a little shaken from the sudden gush of wind.

"Not gonna hide anymore?" Alphys grinned, "Most demons would cower behind other angels. Pathetic" she seethed.

Holding up her axe, she dashed over towards him and allowed her wings to give her an extra boost in speed. As she was about to make contact he moved to the left, he seemed to also be fast but whether that compromised his power, she was still unaware.

With a spin she used her feet to push on the wall which gave her a boost.

Papyrus threw a few bones in her general direction and watched as she managed to dodge or slice up the bones that came too close. She took aim for him again and threw her axe though he jumped over it and landed on it. Using it to give him a temporary boost in the air he threw down a large array of bones, one scraped against her left wing, causing her to have to rest against the wall.

Papyrus landed near the entrance of the hall with a huff. As though desperate, he threw his sharpest bone towards her. It missed and it the wall, she looked at him smugly.

Taking her axe out of the wall, she allowed it to scrape against the floor. Loving the thrill of watching demons' faces look horrified as she dragged their impending death closer.

Papyrus seemed to make it too easy as he was on all fours, his breath ragged.

"Exhausted already? Ha! i've barely broken a sweat" she laughed, lifting up that large axe above him.

Sans looked on in horror, unsure as to when to intervene. He felt his instincts call to him, begging him to do something but he froze. Unable to do anything but watch.

As she lowered it, she then noticed the smug look on his face.

Her soul ached as she saw the shadow of the bone from before, painfully close to her head. She could no longer stop her attack, nor get away from the sharp end. Which soon dug its way into her head.

"Alphys!" one of her angel called out, throwing an attack of their own towards the bone which caused it to hit the wall.

Only as she felt relieved she realised the axe had hit nothing but the ground. He moved away again and was smoking. Pissed off that he could be so fast and calm whilst she was now feeling the need the rest.

Her wing sore and bleeding from before, had been draining her health.

Collapsing to her knees now, Papyrus could've easily have killed her and the other angels knew it as they too far away to defend her. Sans now finding strength to move had run over towards Alphys to offer a hand but she slapped it away.

"Fine... be with him then" she spat, unable to look at the presumably upset angel before her.

Papyrus was quite happy with this outcome as it seemed the small one did have some redeeming qualities he could use. They watched as the angels helped carry the other away with the promise of returning again.

Sans still waved as they took their leave. Admittedly it did sound pretty nice to be around others like himself but, he really believed in Papyrus.

"So... where are we gonna go?" Sans asked.

To his distaste, Papyrus took a large inhale of smoke before exhaling it all in his direction.

"I don't know much about this place... surely their is somewhere nice we can go"

Papyrus didn't reply nor look like he was listening which frustrated Sans a little but after another push, he followed as Papyrus took off grumbling about a forest.

Course the walk to get there wasn't pleasant for Papyrus as he noticed that there was a large amount of angels and barely any demons around. The only thing which really kept him safe from these angels was Sans and he truly hated that.

He'd take them all on but that would be suicide. Before that happened he had a few things he wanted to try first, but that would happen in time. For now he had to loosen up around Sans and gain his trust.

The forest seemed bare, save for the odd angel that seemed to pop out from the trees. Each one seemed to aim for him, before seeing Sans and backing off. Speaking of which, he never seemed to shut up. With his constant asking of questions that Papyrus had no idea of the answers to.

He was thankful for his cigarettes.

"Okay, okay, so i'm guessing that those echo flowers can retain memories of other monsters?"

Papyrus had stopped which surprised the small one.

"this'll do" he mumbled as he walked again. Though held up a hand so Sans would stay put.

After a check over that this small cabin was empty he waved for Sans to come. Amused that the little did as he was told, sent a small shiver up his spine. That was something to abuse later.

"Ugh this place is dusty!" Sans put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "This won't do! I shall clean it up"

"do whatever the fuck you want" Papyrus shrugged.

Sans noticed that Papyrus was still standing at the doorway. He looked tense as his tail was deathly still. Something Sans had noticed whilst walking down was that Papyrus' tail wagged a little or sometimes completely stopped. And that was when other angels were around. Presumably Papyrus felt other angels around.

"i'm gonna sit out here" Sans turned his head slightly as Papyrus sat on the steps.

"Such a lazy bones" Sans sighed half-heartedly. Though he knew why he did it.

Truthfully Papyrus did feel other angels watching but more importantly, he felt a demon in the distance and it seemed pissed as the aura around it was red, either that or it was... well some poor angel could be in its grasp. He really didn't know or want to.

After a few hours of watching Papyrus grew bored. Sans had been quiet for a while now too. Getting up on his feet and cracking his bones he headed inside. The lights were on and there was Sans making some kind of food. He was setting it down when he noticed Papyrus standing there.

"Oh hello! I was about to call for you, I made us some dinner"

Sans sat down and happily watched as Papyrus took a seat also.

"what is it?"

"Well I looked in a cook book and it had something called, tacos in it! which looked super tasty but cause their wasn't enough stuff I had to make this instead. Pie I think it's called"

It went a little quiet after that as they tucked into the meal. Surprisingly it tasted good but a tad undercooked along the bottom.

"Is it okay?" Sans asked.

"alright"

Rather blunt reply but it was a good compliment. Perhaps Papyrus could be good just like Sans hoped. Like Papyrus suspected, Sans cleaned up after them. Happily of course.

When he was done Sans sat back down at the table.

"So... now what?"

Papyrus shrugged and found that loose piece of fabric again. Twiddling it and wrapping his fingers around it. His amusement was cut short when it broke though.

"Want to go to bed?"

"what do you mean by that?"

"Well i'm feeling a bit tired... aren't you? I mean... maybe we don't need it but it should be fine right"?

"suppose"

"Well then! i'm going to bed, are you coming?"

Papyrus sighed as he thought for a moment before nodding.

Sans showed him the bedroom that he found earlier. It was a double bed and looked comfortable. Sans walked over to the side of the bed that faced the window and took of his boots and gloves.

Papyrus then took to the other side and removed his shoes. He wasn't entirely comfortable doing this but his bones were still a tad achy from today's battle. Adrenaline was surely the reason why he didn't feel the pain then but it hit him after a while.

He felt the covers lift and saw Sans tucking himself under them. Giggling slightly as he felt them fall on himself, "They're so soft" he muttered under the covers, his small fingers tracing along a pattern.

Yeah he felt really uncomfortable but regardless he got under the covers and stretched out his bones. It was cosy but he couldn't allow himself to relax, not entirely.

"Papyrus..."

Papyrus turned his head towards Sans, his eyes strayed for a moment but looked back.

"Are you glad I stayed?" he smiled, but unable to wait for an answer he soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Much to Papyrus' relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. I tried to make it interesting and honestly all of your lovely comments have helped me in a lot of ways. I truly appreciate every single one and if you have any criticism's don't be afraid to inform me as I wish to get better!  
> Thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus go out into Snowdin and meet new 'friends'

Papyrus sighed. His patience was wearing incredibly thin. If he wasn’t being told to move every half an hour then it was to leave the room entirely.

_Clean, clean, clean._

That is all Sans had done these last few weeks. Continuous cleaning. It seriously was taking a toll on the both of them.

It wasn’t as though Papyrus could exactly leave at will.

This world was overrun by angels with perhaps the odd demon that would pop up, only to be sliced within hours of ‘birth’. It seriously pissed him off, how could the angels be so aggressive towards demons? Weren’t they supposed to be holy or some shit?

Surely the demons weren’t taking this well and were hiding off somewhere? All these questions that further agitated Papyrus. He knew one thing, that Alphys was surely behind most of these killings and that if not for Sans then maybe he wouldn’t have gotten away so easily.

But it was a thrill to see Sans look so desperate to leave, only for him to guilt trip him into staying. He even tried to further the thrill by bringing it up but cruelly remind Sans that he couldn’t go. 'Cause then he’d be a _bad friend…_

But even that run its course and now here he was bored, running low on cigarettes and in need of releasing some built up magic. Surely Sans felt the same way too, after all, rather than being tired he’d carry on, sometimes he’d see Sans run around like a maniac to burn his never ending energy.

Thinking back to when he met that one demon, Papyrus had been curious about ‘breaking’ an angel but really it seemed rather tedious and he figured that Sans would cry out if he even tried anything remotely sexual.

He wasn’t ready yet.

Admittedly, Papyrus didn’t feel any sudden urge to play with Sans nor did Sans seem to take that kind of interest in him. Papyrus knew that any other demon would’ve taken Sans and messed him up in all kinds of ways but not him for some reason.

Not even when Sans would beg him to share a bath together as it was a perfectly normal activity for friends to do. Which Papyrus questioned.

He was in fact curious about his wings, how soft were they? Maybe he could touch them? That was one of the most interesting things about angels, how they could fly with them. How perfect they would look despite the weather or situation. They glowed a wonderful light shade, depending on soul colour, or so Sans’ did.

If Papyrus was going to get anything out of Sans then that was it. Just one little feather. Just one little touch.

Clanking pans stirred Papyrus out of these thoughts. He found himself leaning against the wall outside with a dead cigarette hanging from his mouth. Which he let go and went inside, not caring if Sans liked him doing that or not.

"AH PAPYRUS! HELLO! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT?"

That was another irritating issue. Over the course of these last few weeks, Sans’ voice got louder and confident. Just not necessary, or so Papyrus thought.

"anything I don’t care" he kept his hands in his pocket and felt the cigarette packet. Empty.

Sans fiddled around with a cook book before Papyrus slammed his hand on the side. Making Sans jump a little and look up towards him.

"let’s go out tonight"

Sans looked confused for a moment but soon those glorious bright eyes shone along with the stars that often covered them. All Papyrus would do is compliment him, even a half-hearted one and Sans’ eyes would shine.

"REALLY?!" Sans bounced up and down on the spot with excitement. When Papyrus nodded he had to really control himself from bouncing round the house.

 

* * *

 

Heading into the town nearby ‘Snowdin’ if Papyrus remembered correctly. It’s also where Sans once lived with this other Papyrus. It seemed like a nice place – for angels of course. With its bright lights and warm atmosphere despite it being covered in snow.

He watched Sans closely as he tended to dash off when he found something new. Which was everything, still Papyrus couldn’t blame the little one as he hadn’t really seen anything apart from what was around the cabin.

"MUFFETS?" Sans looked at the bright sign with interest and felt the need to touch it but maybe that wasn’t a good idea.

Besides Papyrus went inside already so he had to catch up.

Surprisingly there weren’t too many angels around, mainly a couple of dogs and a spider looking monster at the bar.

Sans looked relaxed enough which helped Papyrus a little. But he didn’t let his guard down, not even when the spider monster, which was in fact Muffet, had informed him that demons were allowed entry, so long as they behave.

Sans took a seat at the bar next to Papyrus and looked through the menu, each picture looked super delicious. Muffet explained that she was still learning these recipes but she knew at least how to make a donut which Sans was happy to order.

"IT’S NICE HERE ISN’T IT?" Sans said to Papyrus, of whom looked a tad tense.

Sans smiled and patted his back to reassure him but he only grumbled and shifted his wings so Sans had to back off. Undeterred, Sans happily kept up the conversation.

"I WONDER IF ALPHYS IS HERE?" Sans turned his head and looked out the window, he could see a lot of angels but not Alphys, "I HOPE THAT SHE IS HAPPY"

"Alphys?" Muffet asked, as she returned with their donuts, "I heard she got with a demon, very strange I gotta say but golly they are just adorable"

"GOODNESS! WHO ARE THEY?" Sans asked curiously as he took a hold of a donut. Even took a bite of it.

"Well, I believe that she was patrolling around the forest when she injured her ankle, fell down a hill supposedly, and instead of the demon killing her off they healed her and well no one knows what happened but a few days later they were seen holding hands so…" Muffet squeaked a little towards the end with excitement for her friend.

"how cute" Papyrus grumbled, firmly taking hold of a donut himself.

"Oh you two are…" Muffet giggled but Papyrus was quick to dismiss any kind of relationship with Sans, not that he helped by blushing.

With a frustrated huff Papyrus stormed outside for some ‘air’.

Watching Papyrus leave he felt disheartened. Even after all the time they'd spend together, it seemed that Papyrus still hasn't warmed up to him.

"I DON’T THINK HE LIKES ME TOO MUCH" Sans sighed, putting down the half eaten treat.

"Why stay around such a miserable thing? Did Alphys not ask you to stay with us?"

"YEAH BUT I WANNA BECOME GOOD FRIENDS WITH HIM! I JUST… DON’T KNOW HOW"

Muffet thought for a moment before reaching for something under the bar, "I don’t know too much about angel and demon relationships but judging from Alphys’ relationship it can work. Don’t forget she was determined to kill all the demons too so keep at it pal okay? And here, this might sweeten him up a bit" she winked, handing him a teddy shaped bottle filled with some kind of sticky looking fluid.

"THANK YOU" Sans smiled, "OH BEFORE I LEAVE, COULD I TAKE SOME CIGARETTES? PAPYRUS REALLY LIKES THOSE THINGS"

"I suppose but don’t you smoke ‘em. They are as nasty as they smell" Muffet stuck out her tongue and handed them over to Sans.

"I guess I’ll put all this on tab?" Muffet asked.

"YES THANKS I WILL RETURN WITH THE MONEY WHEN WE COME BACK" He took a hold of the boxes and got down carefully off the stool before dashing off to the door. It was a tad heavy and difficult with his hand being full but he managed and waved to his new friend before leaving.

Papyrus wasn’t far away but enough so that Sans had to run to try and catch up with him. He wasn’t heading home either which was a surprise. When he had caught up he tried to give Papyrus the cigarette boxes but he seemed uninterested so he kept hold of them. They stayed silent until they reached an area that glowed blue. Sans hoped they’d rest here for a bit so he could look around and thankfully Papyrus slowed down at the entrance.

He sat himself down and stretched out his long limbs before resting his head against the wall. Sans felt guilty for some reason as Papyrus looked angry, he couldn’t help but think that it’s his fault. Taking a seat next to Papyrus, Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sans looked up at the tall demon next to him. Realising how incredibly close he was to Papyrus he fiddled with his gloves. Though short–lived as Papyrus cleared his throat, making Sans jump a little.

"sans do you trust me?" Papyrus asked.

Wings fluffing up a little from the odd question, Sans wasn’t aware that Papyrus could ever doubt him. Perhaps it was a demon thing to push others away? It further fuelled his desire to be friends.

"OF COURSE I DO" Sans said, no doubt in his mind.

Papyrus chuckled from the almost immediate answer, his head swaying for a moment.

"well unfortunately for you, i’m having a harder time doing the same"

"OH" He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

"but… if you really want us to be… _friends_ then you’d do anything i wanted you to do right?"

Sans didn’t like his tone. He felt uneasy, of course he desired to become friends with the demon ever since he had first laid eyes on him, he craved some kind of approval from him. Though he couldn’t exactly say why that was.

"I- I SUPPOSE" glancing up he could see a look in Papyrus’ eyes that just screamed that he wanted to do something mischievous.

"alright let me have one of your feathers"

Sans winced, of all the things that Papyrus would want he’d ask for a feather as he'd realised that his wings were sensitive to touch, he couldn't be sure why and wanted to ask Alphys why that was but he hadn't had the chance recently.

"I GUESS… BUT WOULDN’T YOU RATHER HAVE THIS?"

Sans held up the bottle and saw that Papyrus was curious about it. Just by the way his wings twitched, though only for a moment. Unfortunately he realised that Sans was wiggling his way out of his request so he declined.

"don’t you wanna be a good friend? i’ve only asked for one feather"

"I- I KNOW…" Sans placed down the bottle and turned his back towards Papyrus his wings still closed, "YOU WON’T PULL IT OUT TOO HARD WILL YOU?"

Papyrus shook his head and turned himself so he faced the angel’s back. Sans put his head down and allowed his wings to open. He heard Papyrus gasp a little, it only made him feel more insecure about them. Shamefully to Sans they were a little small and struggled lifting him fully off the ground. Though he hadn’t told Papyrus that and tried to keep them closed for as long as he could.

They were still quite a sight to see as they were immaculately placed over one another, each one in the exactly place they should be. They were a beautiful glistening white with a tint of blue at the tips. Slowly Papyrus reached out his hand and gently pressed it against the left wing. Sans twitched from the touch, his wings trying to close themselves. It was clear that he was uncomfortable to Papyrus now.

Though why was confusing.

"ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?" Sans asked, voice muffled as he bit down on a glove.

"not quite"

Sans whined but willingly stretched his wings out again for Papyrus.

He could feel every little touch against his feathers, it made him want to close them up and hide them away. His spine arched a little from Papyrus' touch, his cheeks burned from the sensation.

He wanted the ground below him to swallow him up but he had to prove himself somehow and this was but a small task that he could overcome. He braced himself as Papyrus tugged on one of his feathers, anxiously he closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain.

It seemed like a long time before Papyrus spoke again.

"sans… i’ve pulled it out, you can relax"

Eyes wide Sans turned his head and true enough Papyrus was holding the said feather, examining it and running his fingers through it. He could feel his cheeks colour slightly from the look that Papyrus had.

"THAT WASN’T SO BAD!" Sans said, his smile returning. Though he was relieved that it was over.

Putting the feather into his pocket, Papyrus stood up and stretched out his own wings and arms. Sans could hear his bones popping it and although it sounded painful he didn’t seem to mind.

"well are you coming or not?"

Snapping out of his daze Sans nodded and took a hold of the bottle. It seemed that Papyrus took the cigarette boxes as Sans could see the cigarette on his mouth.

"CAN I LOOK AROUND HERE FIRST?" Sans asked, remembering about how strange this place was.

Papyrus was hesitent at first but somehow he convinced him to stay for a little longer. Whilst Papyrus would stay near the entrance, Sans was permitted to wander a bit. Though not too far.

"Whoa..." Sans gasped as his eyes rested on a field of blue flowers which swayed in a strange breeze.

It was quite serene really. Nothing but the sound of the petals rustling against the breeze and the odd whisper heard in the distance. Curious Sans dared to travel further on to investigate the echoing sounds. Listening closely and occassionally stopping he followed it location.

He stopped as he found the flower that was talking.

"Who are you?" it said.

"M- ME?" Sans asked, taking a step forward.

"Who are you?" it repeated.

"I AM SANS! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

To his surprise it just asked the same question over and over. Perhaps this was not speaking to him? Looking around the back of the flower helped provide an answer. Their was a row of them, they all seemed to speak just after one another. Deciding to follow the trail he carried on listening.

"Oh it's nice to meet you"

"Did... you lose your family too?"

Sans noticed that when listened to even closer, the voice of another could be heard but they must've been some distance away as it was muffled. Perhaps they were wearing a scarf too?

"I lost mine this morning"

"I hope _he_ can kill it"

" _He_ will save us"

Coming to the end Sans shivered from the unpleasant and weary tone that the monster spoke towards the end of the conversation. Clenching his fists he could only curse himself as his nature told him to pursuit the saddened monster and share his positivity. But alas Papyrus would not approve of him leaving without informing him first.

That something in his nature ached away at his soul. Begging him to leave and look for them. They needed him or else who knows what'd happen to their fragile souls. Papyrus would be angry and Sans knew it but he could not ignore what his purpose in life was even if his friend hated him for it.

He carried on down the path and looked for two monsters, listening for any conversation. His pace quickening as he heard someone talking. Turning to corner and bumping into something made him stumble back a bit, almost resulting in him falling over but he kept his balance.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Sans said as he wiped away the nonexistent dust on his sleeves.

"Well, well an angel?" the tall monster said as they looked around for a moment before looking down at Sans, "All alone?"

"AT THE MOMENT I SUPPOSE SO, BUT MY FRIEND IS THAT WAY" Sans pointed towards the way he came.

"I see... tell me angel" the monster leant down so he was at his eye level and spoke gently, "Would you like to see something beautiful?"

"SURE! WHAT IS IT?" Sans' wings fluffled up a little as the monster before him chuckled and stood upright, taking his hand.

"Come with me and i'll show you"

Sans nodded but an uneasy feeling came from this monster. Trying to dismiss it Sans kept his wings closed tight and looked around at the cave. Being sure to note down any details that might help him find his way back to Papyrus.

"I'M NOT SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA... MY FRIEND WILL BE WORRIED ABOUT ME BY NOW"

"Don't worry you'll be back with them in no time"

They walked for a while and talked about themselves until they had come to a spot that had a large opening in the wall. It overlooked the forest area as the only view was the trees. It sure was pretty but not as good as Sans thought really. They kept walking until they were relitively close to the edge of the opening.

"Hey can... can I ask you something?" They asked.

Looking up Sans could see how unhappy they were now with their baggy eyes and bad posture. It reminded him a little of Papyrus but this monster or demon by the horns and tale.

"OF COURSE!" Sans replied.

They chuckled a little but kept their gaze on the trees, "What is it like to be an angel?"

Thinking carefully Sans hummed for a moment.

"IT IS PRETTY GOOD. ALL I WANT TO DO IS HELP MONSTERS BUT MY FRIEND IS TOO LAZY TO TAKE ME"

"Why?" They asked, looking down curiously at the small one.

"I AM UNSURE"

"No... I mean... why do what they want? when your a demon you can do anything you want to and not give a shit if others think bad of you"

"OH... WELL I DON'T WANT TO MAKE MY FRIEND ANGRY OR SAD"

"I believe it is too late for that, in fact I can feel your friend approaching and they seem very pissed off"

"I AM SURE THAT HE WON'T BE TOO ANGRY ONCE WHEN I EXPLAIN WHY I LEFT"

"Either way... I suppose that my time is over... sorry kid"

"S- SORRY FOR WHAT?" Sans said nervous as he took a step back.

"I don't really want to die on my own and in some sick way I would love to take someone's precious thing away" they sighed and looked at Sans with a sad expression.

"I STILL DON'T-"

To Sans' surprise the demon pulled out his left wing and viciously took a bite from it. Tearing away many feathers and spitting some into the breeze. Papyrus ran into the room, heading straight for the demon that stood proudly over Sans. A remaining feather in his mouth.

Still in shock, Sans turned towards Papyrus. The world seemed to be silent as Sans clenched his sore wing tight. He could only watch as Papyrus mouthed something towards the other demon, possibly swear words that he didn't approve of and was happy not to hear.

As Papyrus made his way towards them the demon inched back towards the cliff almost stumbling off. However the wind became ferocious from Papyrus' anger. Unable to regian his footing the demon fell back off the cliff.

The only thing that kept him there was his hand, which was fastly losing its grip. His nature getting the better of him, Sans limped over towards the demon and held out his hand for them.

He was sure that Papyrus was yelling at him but the noises around him were fuzzy, his vision also seemed to blur as he seemed to be losing his energy. The demon looked surprised at Sans for a moment and almost seemed almost happy for a moment but the looming shadow of the angry demon made him remember what he'd done.

Unable to face his actions he bid Sans a farewell before allowing himself to fall. Sans stared wide eyed as the demon soon disapeared from sight. Sitting himself upright he waited for Papyrus to do something.

When he dared to turn his head he realised that Papyrus was in fact very angry but his vision became faded as the world around him faded away.

Papyrus caught Sans before he could hit the ground. He shook the little one in an attempt to wake him but that proved ineffective. Sighing he scratched his head in thought. The only way to get Sans home was to carry him, which seemed a farce.

But Sans was shaking as his energy levels seemed to be continuously dropping. His once beautiful and perfect wing, now broken and torn. It did burn his own soul to his Sans in this way.

Carefully he carried the little one close to his chest and started walking back towards the cabin that they stayed at. Thoroughly pissed off at the thought that the demon could have done this towards Sans. _His_ small delicate Sans.

Well that was it then. Though not as slow as Papyrus would've liked, once when Sans recovers from this incident then he'd have to start teach him about listening to him and make it clear just who he belonged to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a tad unsure with this chapter, I don't think that its great but hopefully to a degree satisfying as indeed. Progress is made! (Also I am working on an additional chapter with Alphys and Undyne which is almost done so that could be uploaded soon) I do hope you all enjoy this and stay around~

Sans clung onto Papyrus as he walked them home. His small stubby hands desperately held his jumper, even though he had a secure hold of him with one of his hands holding Sans' back, bringing him closer towards himself and the other supporting his legs so they weren't dangling. He couldn't be entirely surprised at how clingy Sans was right now as his wing surely must be hurting from the sudden attack.  
  
It was limp and unfolded unlike his other wing which was firmly tucked away. Papyrus could see that the wing that had been swiped at was still bleeding out. So he knew he'd have to heal him once when he got them back to the cabin, even if Sans hated it being touched.  
  
Whilst walking through the forest he could feel Sans stirring from sleep. Papyrus allowed his wings to curl around Sans as he gently with the hand that was holding his back, rubbed it soothingly and hushed the little one as he whined from the pain.  
  
"we're almost home" Papyrus whispered to Sans, his head lowered so only he could hear him.  
  
Sans nodded and rested himself with more ease against Papyrus, his forcefully eyes closed as though shutting out the pain. Occasionally Papyrus could feel Sans' hands grip him tightly.  
  
Picking up the pace to arrive home sooner, he kept his wings firmly around Sans and kept his hand to still rub his back. It was the most caring and affectionate thing he'd done so far since awakening and shamefully he didn't mind it to much. So long as Sans is the one to see him like this then he couldn't care. But other demons could easily use this against him so he had to be weary and cautious whilst exposed.  
  
As they reached the cabin Papyrus curled his wings back around his back so not to get stuck. Once inside, Papyrus made his way to the bedroom and placed Sans very carefully down onto the bed. As he pulled back, Sans still had a firm hold of him.  
  
"Don't go" Sans looked at him, tears threatening to fall down his face.  
  
"i have to get something" Papyrus said as he grabbed Sans' hand giving them a small rub.  
  
But Sans still didn't release his grip even as Papyrus tried to explain he'd only be gone for a few minutes.  
  
"sans don't you trust me?" he said as a last resort.  
  
Looking at him with uncertainty Sans thought for a moment, even if the answer was obvious to him. Hesitantly he slowly released Papyrus and watched as he got up and went downstairs. True to his word Papyrus quickly came back into the room with what seemed to be medical supplies. Mainly a bandage and some sort of cream.  
  
"sans i'm going to put this on your wing and it's gonna hurt but it will make you feel better... okay?"  
  
Sans rubbed his eyes to remove the built up tears and nodded his head.  
  
He really didn't like how Sans was so quiet. His annoying but confident voice was barely above a whisper and sounded broken. It wasn't something he'd ever seen with Sans. Perhaps this incident had really affected the little one.  
  
Nodding his head also, Papyrus took a hold of Sans' wing and pulled it out more so he could have better access to the wound. Naturally Sans winced from the touch and looked away. Papyrus then picked up a cloth to remove the liquid from the wound. Once when he was satisfied that it was clean he took the cream and put only a small bit on his finger.  
  
"are you ready?" Papyrus asked Sans and to watched as he quickly took a hold of the hand he wasn't using and held it tight, probably for reassurance.  
  
Taking that as a 'yes' then Papyrus slowly and carefully spread it across the wound. As soon as it made contact Sans' grip on his hand increased though he ignored it and focused on spreading the cream.  
  
"Owie!" Sans yelled into his glove with tears flowing out of his sockets, his head shaking from side to side.  
  
Papyrus rubbed Sans' hand in an attempt to calm him and started wrapping the bandage around the wound. Trying to make it neat for him, otherwise he knew Sans would try and mess with it. When he was finished he could see Sans was still biting into his glove.  
  
"all done"  
  
For a minute Sans looked up towards the celling before glancing over at the bandage. His mouth trembled as he started sobbing as it dawned on him as to what had just happened.  
  
"It hurt so much!" he cried.  
  
"i know... i know but you were really brave sans" Papyrus said as he moved over towards Sans.  
  
"I- I- I'm sorry! I couldn't-"  
  
Papyrus held Sans desperately trying to soothe him, he caressed his head and hushed him as he cried out. Sans in turn wrapped his arms around Papyrus pulling him close. They stayed like this for a while, with Sans hiccupping out apologies or saying how scared he was but nothing was coherent until Sans had calmed down.  
  
Even then he only felt a few small sobs occasionally along with hiccups fall out of his mouth as they lay there. With guidance from Papyrus, he took in a deep breath and felt his body relax. Looking down at Sans he could see that his eyes looked incredibly sore from crying.  
  
"are you alright?" Papyrus asked as he placed his hand on Sans' cheek, rubbing it gently, wiping away any remaining tears.  
  
Sans weakly placed his hand on top of Papyrus' and nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank you" he whispered as his voice was ached from crying out.  
  
Though only faint and for a second Sans could see Papyrus' face soften before it returned into lazy and uninterested.  
  
"i think you need some rest"  
  
Sans agreed as a yawn escaped his mouth.  
  
With that, Papyrus waited until he was sure that Sans was asleep before he carefully snuck off downstairs in need of a cigarette. Sitting outside he kept the door open in case Sans called for him. He'd join him soon but he needed to calm himself down.  
  
He sat down on the stairs and rested his head on his left arm. Looking above he could see the crystals that were supposedly to represent stars or so Sans thought and it'd seem that was the case. After all it was helpful to know when they should be resting, even if it wasn't a necessity. Papyrus enjoyed sleeping as he wasn't thinking about stupid things that wound him up. Besides even if he couldn't sleep then Sans might and it was kind of nice to see the angel resting with complete trust in him.  
  
How Sans could trust Papyrus did confuse him. He himself found it very difficult to relax around Sans at first, always thinking that he'd strike him in his sleep or rally up with Alphys to destroy him. Not that he didn't think he could take them on, cause he could with ease.  
  
Even though he knew Sans before he was reborn, it wasn't easy for him to trust him. It was strange that he could see traits from his past self to him now, take form. Such as the need for everything to be spotless. An accurate example would be his wings, they were immaculate with every feather being in its correct place and the figures that were in his room, they too were spotless and all within the same distance of each other.  
  
It'd seem however that the jumper that the past Sans had worn, wasn't carried on in rebirth for some reason. It did look an awful lot like his own so perhaps they were friends once before? He did mention another Papyrus and no other reborn angel or demon that he'd come across had that name so common sense told him that Sans cared for him once when he was alive.  
  
Not that it mattered anymore, he couldn't give two shits about when he was alive. He couldn't have been too strong as he was one of the first to be reborn. Then again, perhaps when he was alive he had done something stupid to save Sans.  
  
Sighing heavily and shaking his head. Papyrus threw away the cigarette as he had done enough thinking, he went back to the bedroom. Closing and locking each door behind him, save for the bedroom door. He could see Sans was shaking so he slowly pulled off the covers and as he lay down he pulled them over himself and Sans.  
  
Though it was difficult getting comfortable in the bed when you have big wings, a tail and claw like feet that couldn't easily be tucked away. So usually he lay to his side, away from Sans with one wing covering himself so he couldn't be seen.  
  
This time however, he lay facing towards him and placed a hand on his head. Stroking it softly, enjoying the blissful feeling that he had for a short while. Upon realising what he was doing he pulled himself away. He was getting attached to Sans, and with that so many thoughts came to his mind in a flurry. His nature telling him to leave before it got worse, before he became weak and-  
  
"shit" Papyrus smacked his face as he realised that it was too late.   
  
He couldn't make himself go, couldn't force his body to leave Sans, couldn't stop the thoughts that made his stomach turn. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The sweet angel before him that was probably having a wonderful dream about rainbows 'n shit, whilst he was having an internal battle with himself.  
  
He'd thought on the way home, whilst his anger was still raw that he'd ravage the angel and make sure he was aware of how pissed he was. But now the peaceful look on his face had made those thoughts drift away. Hearing his sobs and apologies cry from his mouth made him feel regret for even having such thoughts.  
  
Though with uncertainty Papyrus inched closer to Sans, wrapping his arms around his body. Pulling him close to his own, his head rested on top of Sans'. He could feel Sans in his sleep shift a little, his small hands rested on his jumper along with his head, which curled down slightly.  
  
For the first time since he awoke, Papyrus felt his soul rest. It felt at ease and gently pulsed with what could only be described as happiness. How he was going to live with this he really didn't know. After all if Sans did not return the same feeling then... well he really didn't know what he was going to do, with or without his control.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
When the Underground lightened up, which indicated that is was morning. Sans opened his eyes slowly as the world focused around him. He soon realised that the bed was empty and true to nature, Papyrus' side was a mess. Forgetting his injury for a moment Sans sat himself up and stretched out only to wince when his wing hurt. Pulling it as close as he could to himself, he re-examined the bandage.   
  
Remembering what happened yesterday wasn't something Sans wanted to do at the moment and with Papyrus not here he felt uncomfortable. After all he really wasn't one for silence and preferred there to be noise even if faint.  
  
He started getting off the bed by letting his legs dangle to the side and carefully lowered himself down. Once confident that he could stand he took a few steps whilst gripping on the covers. As he reached the end of the bed he let go and stood on his own, taking a few steps.  
  
Feeling fine he smiled to himself and made his way to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. He saw Papyrus was making something and without his jumper on, it'd been thrown on the couch.  
  
"oh sans you're up"  
  
Papyrus commented as he held two bowls of soup.  
  
"Morning" Sans smiled.  
  
"sit at the table" Papyrus said as he placed the bowls down but waited for Sans to take a seat before also he sat down. Giving him a spoon, they both ate the meal without much being said. It wasn't until they finished that the atmosphere felt awkward.  
  
"So... why aren't you wearing your jumper?" Sans asked, his head resting on his hands.  
  
"it... needs a wash" Papyrus said as he kept his sight on it, "i uh... don't know how the machine works... 'n well if you were feeling better i was gonna ask for advice"  
  
Sans nodded his head, "Okay well I am feeling a lot better! so I can wash it for you"  
  
"thanks"  
  
Papyrus rubbed his neck. He didn't look at Sans and that made him believe that he was still angry from last night. They both sighed, then looked at one another. Sans smiled but Papyrus quickly looked away.  
  
He was the first to get up and hummed a tune as he put the jumper in the wash. He heard Papyrus get up and go out presumably for a cigarette so he finished what he was doing and set out to clean the dishes. Along with the pan that Papyrus used to cook the soup.  
  
Sans laughed to himself as he washed the dishes. This was the first time that Papyrus had ever made him something which made him happy, perhaps he was starting to open up more to him and maybe his good influence was having an effect on him.  
  
He half expected Papyrus to come back inside before he had finished but he hadn't so with concern he decided to go check on him. Opening the door he saw him on the stairs smoking and sighing to himself.  
  
"Papyrus are... you okay?" Sans asked as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"no" he said, smoke oozing from his mouth.  
  
Sans wasn't keen on Papyrus smoking but it wasn't as though he could force him to stop. But maybe with perseverance he could get him to limit the amount per day.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Tapping away the ash from the cigarette, Papyrus shook his head.  
  
"sans... if alphys was to come by and she offered you a chance to live with them again and could guarantee that.... someone was waiting for you, to love, heal and care for... would you go?"  
  
"Well of course no-"  
  
Papyrus held up his hand to stop Sans, "but don't... consider me... think of what a difference you could make by going"  
  
Sans thought for a moment, thinking of such a life was what he desired when they left that bright hall but there was something here that kept him and it wasn't the thought of how angry Papyrus would be if he did leave.  
  
"I... still wouldn't go because I would feel like i'm missing something and I don't think i'd be happy if I left you. What kind of a friend would I be then?" Sans smiled as he rested his head on his hand.  
  
"friend huh?"  
  
Sans nodded, "Y- yeah we are friends aren't we?"  
  
He could hear Papyrus sigh as though he was disappointed but in all honesty that could've meant a lot of things. Turning his head slightly he saw wood on the floor. Looking upwards he could see the front of the cabin had scratch marks all over it.  
  
"Hey wait... waits going on with the cabin? what's with all the scratch marks?" Sans asked, looking at Papyrus then the cabin again.  
  
Papyrus chuckled, "you finally noticed?"  
  
"Well yeah! I mean I was bound to eventually!" Sans huffed, stomping his foot in frustration that quickly halted as he considered that it could've been common for demons, "Is it... something demons do? n- not that i'm-"  
  
"yeah actually, y'see us demons don't like sharing"  
  
"Oh really? so does that mean that Undyne would do the same to Alphys?" Sans tilted his head curiously but with an increasing concern for his friend.  
  
"what scratch her all over? not quite, each demon has there own way of... claiming there stuff and depending on how much they care for that item the more deeper the mark" taking a deep breath in Papyrus threw the dead cigarette and turned towards Sans, "demons aren't the only ones that claim their items, angels can but obviously they aren't too possessive. i can see alphys being that way though with whoever this undyne is"  
  
"Wow so even angels do it? well rest assured Papyrus as I believe that we are great friends and won't need to feel jealousy!"  
  
Papyrus watched as Sans posed dramatically followed with his lame laugh, he himself chuckled from his new found enthusiasm.  
  
"i don't know sans... i mean... i'm not very good at sharing"  
  
Sans sunk back down as Papyrus inched closer towards him, sensing that something was wrong.  
  
"Papyrus?"  
  
They inched back until he hit his back against the wood. Unable to move he felt paralysed as Papyrus scooped him up and brought him inside.  
  
"What are... you doing?" Sans gulped as he was carried into the living room.  
  
Sans noticed a smirk on Papyrus' face, it made him shiver in anticipation as he was placed delicately down on the couch. His wing was carefully placed to the side to avoid further injury.  
  
"were friends aren't we sans?"  
  
Sans slowly nodded but nervously watched as Papyrus tugged at his scarf. His eyes desperately not straying from the others.  
  
"so... do you wanna be a good friend?"  
  
"Ye- yeah" Sans breathed as reached out his hands towards Papyrus' only for him to remove his gloves and throw them to the side.  
  
"then let me show you what a good friend i can be"  
  
Sans frowned for a moment, "What do you... !"  
  
He quickly gasped as Papyrus leaned in close to his neck, he felt a long slithering appendage lick it and occasionally he felt Papyrus bite down ever so gently on his vertebrae. Unconsciously Sans moved his neck upwards to allow him more access, gripping harshly on the top that Papyrus wore as though it were a lifeline.  
  
He felt his cheeks brighten as he felt the others breath on his neck, his body was reacting in a way that he didn't understand. He felt his hips want to move against the others but with restraint he managed to hold himself back.  
  
Papyrus pulled himself back so he felt Sans trembling beneath him and looked into Sans' eyes, they were half-lidded and with showed an immense amount of trust in them. He grinned with satisfaction as he removed the scarf off Sans, placing it on the floor next to them. Enjoying the look that Sans had as he slowly pulled down his shirt.  
  
Sans looked back at Papyrus, his mouth trembled for a moment with doubt but as Papyrus put a hand on his cheek, rubbing it soothingly his concerns faded. Sighing contently he closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around the one on his cheek, the other clinging tightly on the others back.  
  
Resting his head back he shivered as Papyrus with his spare hand dug into his left clavicle and painstakingly dragged it across to the tip of the bone. After repeating a few times he then leaned close to the bone, using his fang to deepen the scar.  
  
"Owie! P- Papyrus it hurts!" he whined though undoubtedly he didn't want it to end so soon.  
  
He looked up at Sans and could see that he was uncomfortable or perhaps unknowingly enjoying it, however, he wanted to make sure that no other demon would ever take Sans away. Think that he was free and up for the taking. No, he for once was going to make sure this was done correctly.  
  
"sorry sans, bare with it a little longer okay?"  
  
Sans slowly nodded and closed his eyes tightly as Papyrus continued to bite down on his clavicle to then lick it. It took a long time until he pulled away and examined his work. Sans dared to open his eyes at Papyrus, his eyes looked longing but his body seemed to be weary and tired as he had continuously held himself back from doing possibly lewd things to him.  
  
How easy it would be to make him squirm and beg for his touch as he felt those primal urges starting to get the better of him, Papyrus sat himself up and rubbed the back of his head considering if he should leave for a while but Sans took his hand and held it close, placing a small kiss on it.  
  
"Does... this mean... i'm yours now?"  
  
Wide eyed Papyrus looked down at Sans of whom smiled happily, nuzzling into the hand caringly. A spare hand felt the marking on his clavicle, it felt a tad rough around the edges but it didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
As he tried to sit himself up, Papyrus pulled him up also only for him to collapse onto his chest. Panting though technically not needing it, cheeks bright blue and eyes covered in hearts as he stared lovingly towards him.  
  
"yes, you're mine and mine alone... understand?"  
  
His grip tightening was more than enough confirmation for Papyrus. Putting a hand under Sans' chin he pulled him up a little, leaning in himself looked Sans in the eyes. Before he closed them awaiting for whatever Papyrus was to do with him, he no longer cared and felt a craving for nothing more than to be close to him.  
  
He nearly jumped when he felt Papyrus' mouth against his own with only a clink being heard. It was a wonderful feeling as it made his soul flutter, though short-lived as Papyrus pulled away he whined from the loss of touch but hearing his soul beat was enough to satisfy him for now. As he held him in a tight embrace he sighed contently as he held his angel close.  
  
As he held _his_ Sans close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus finally go to the next level of 'friendship'

Just _his_ and _his_ alone.

Sans belonged to no other. His body now riddled with small scratches, though he wished to make them deeper markings he dared not go that far just yet. At the moment this should suffice just fine. It would certainly ease his growing need to keep Sans within the confines of their home for a little while.

Putting his hand under the smaller one's cheek, he raised it so he could look into those ever trusting eyes. Knowing now that only he would get such a look of trust and devotion. Even his own good nature would be pushed to the side, just so his beloved friend wouldn't be upset.

After the incident from earlier then Papyrus wouldn't be surprised if it took a long time for him to ever want to help another anyway. Maybe with persuasion then he could get the angel to forget about helping others altogether and only wish to please him instead.

He lay the other one down on his chest as he rested against the couch. Sans listened as the others breathing quickly evened out, indicating that he had fallen asleep. The lazy bones!

He sighed, he wasn't tired! Neither of them needed to sleep so why this demon felt the need to sleep so often was confusing and frustrating. He couldn't really move either with Papyrus' hands wrapped around him so caringly, he didn't want to ruin it.

To think that the mean demon he met at first wasn't one for touching but after a few weeks. Just a few weeks, he had gotten the demon to open up so much. But then again after the incident with the other demon then yes - he had become much more possessive... almost as though he felt at fault for allowing it to happen.

But Sans was confident that if given more alone time together then perhaps that demon could've found happiness with his guidance of course. And maybe they could have been friends! that's all he wanted to do... go out and make some kind of difference.

It's what all angels wanted to do.

Sure he was still 'reforming' the demon that was laying here but others are out there and surely could do with someone to talk to. Muffet does that everyday by working in a small town. Alphys was surely out there doing some cool stuff! Maybe not harming others as much now but still... something!

That nagging feeling at his soul was growing restless as the days kept slipping by. Perhaps he could persuade the demon to let him go out and help others one day. Surely by now he could trust him. Thats what these markings were for right?

Raising his left hand up he could the few scratches on it, he turned it around to look round the back. Just as scratched as he suspected. Letting to collapse he sighed again... did the demon really trust him then? If the demon had to do this to him, then surely as he had feared the demon really didn't trust him...

Oh stars... was he just an object to the other? Some kind of sick toy that he dared not to share with others? He- he wouldn't be allowed to see Alphys anymore? Or any other angels?

He had to know!

Sitting upright he gently shook the other one awake, calling his name quietly. He watched as Papyrus rubbed his eyes before looking at the disgruntled angel. They stared at each other for a moment. Papyrus didn't know what was wrong exactly but as he was about to ask, the other started.

"Papyrus... can... can I ask you something?"

"mm what?" Papyrus groaned as he stretched out his arms.

"You do... trust me right?"

His body jerked a little from the sudden, strange question. Guess the other caught on to the markings. Still whether he liked it or not, he gave him *consent and acknowledgement on what it meant. As his body relaxed again from the stretching he looked at the other.

"why?"

"Then why have you done this?" He pouted as he pointed to the scratches on his arms then turning himself away, desperately containing his tears as he didn't want to cry. This wasn't exactly a huge deal in one way as they would heal but that just meant that he'd do it again.

"sans it- it isn't you that i don't trust" he said as he took turned the angel's head back to face his own watching as tears threatened to fall, "it's _them_ out there... they will take you away from me and do horrible things that i don't want to think of... i've done this so that they will know not to touch you. we're friends now right?"

Papyrus watched as the little one thought for a moment before smiling softly as his own fears were put to rest. It didn't stop him from crying but they were happy tears as he felt a new sense of belonging being in the others arms.

This wouldn't be the end of his worries about the topic though. Papyrus knew that, especially as he just knew that his concerns for the angel would grow to that of extreme possessiveness and jealously but at the same time he knows that the angel wouldn't ever wish to go against him again, lest the same incident should occur.

He'd do his best to keep his angel happy and keep those horrible traits under control.

"feel better?" Papyrus asked the other as he wiped away the tears.

Sans nodded as he fiddled with the others jumper, pulling on the loose stray pieces that were in need of sewing together again. Though he squeaked in surprise as the demon took a firm hold of the other as he sat himself upright. Letting his cramped wings spread out behind him.

Stars, how he thought those wings were cool. Papyrus never let him touch his wings before and though that technically wasn't fair due to Papyrus touching his own wings a few times now, demons seemed to dislike any kind of touching. Though Sans didn't know why, sometimes when Papyrus did stroke his wings to even out the ones he couldn't then it'd feel real good. And he hated them being touched! but sometimes those touches sparked some kind of good feeling too.

Placed on his knees he looked up towards the other. Papyrus stretched out his back and neck. Sans cringed as he heard his bones pop - it was gross! Papyrus chuckled as the other stuck out his tongue at him for teasing doing that.

Sans got off the other and attempted to storm off but Papyrus took a hold of his hand.

"and where are you going?"

Sans turned his head to look at the other, "I'm going to wash myself up! you drooled all over my ribs!" he forced his hand out of the other, ignoring the other chuckling.

The other stuck out his tongue again before closing the door. Papyrus grinned until he could hear the bath water being turned on before scanning his pockets. To his dismay he had only one cigarette left... well he'd just have to get more. It was annoying to say the least but necessary.

Grabbing a piece of paper that was on the table, he messily left a note for the other before heading out. He wouldn't be long and this wasn't the first time he'd left Sans on his own so he wasn't too bothered about it.

The weather was calm that night as Papyrus made his way to Muffets. It was unusually a nice place to hang out. Unusual in the sense that both angel and demon would stay in the same room without anyone starting any fights. Even though it was painstakingly obvious that they wanted to sometimes.

But Muffets presence seemed to create a calm feeling over the place that kept both angel and demon in their places. Sometimes she could even get them to interact with one another.

Papyrus certainly liked going there sometimes mainly because he got a sense of familiarity when there. Today however, he only wanted to get what he needed and go. It was getting late and the longer he stayed away from the angel, the more paranoid his thoughts would get.

Heading inside the bar he walked straight up to Muffet, of whom was talking to a demon. They were a little hunched over, had red hair and was wearing some kind of scientist outfit.

"How is she?" Muffet asked as she absentmindedly cleaned a glass.

"S- she is m-much better! thanks for the... um... m-medicine" The demon said nervous as she played with her hair, not looking at the other.

Papyrus glanced over at Muffet, she smiled and held up a hand for him to wait a moment. They talked for a while longer about this other angel before the demon excused herself, taking a large supply of food with her. Apologising to no one as she made her way out of the bar.

"Such a sweetie~" Muffet sighed, "And I suppose you want the usual?" she said rather dully as she reached for the cigarettes under the bar and a couple of bottles of honey.

He got some change out of his pocket and placed it down as Muffet also placed the cigarettes down. Papyrus scooped them up and put them in his pocket before opening the bottle of honey. He'll leave after this bottle.

"So how is Sans? I don't see him very often" Muffet said as she once again grabbed a glass to clean.

"good" Papyrus took a sip from the honey, "his wing is nearly better"

Muffet sighed and placed the cup down, "What about him Papyrus? have you talked about it with him?"

Papyrus shook his head as he took a much bigger sip from the honey, his mind becoming increasingly numb as it took effect.

"You should. He has feelings y'know?" Muffet said but clearly her words didn't mean shit to him. Demons weren't ones for listening, even if they knew it was true. She learnt this as the demon that had supposedly attacked Sans didn't heed her advice. Rather, he'd done the exact opposite of what she'd said. _Bastard!_

Picking up the glass she took a deep breath and looked forwards towards the outside of the building. Re-adjusting her glasses with another hand she watched as the storm seemed to worsen. Concerned as Papyrus would have to go home in that weather... ah well, if she told him to stay then he wouldn't. If she told him to go then he probably would.

Best to just attend to whatever her customers needed and stay out of there way.

Sans on the other hand scrubbed away at his ribcage to remove any orange drool that was on it. Once when he was satisfied that his ribs were clean, he let the sponge drop down. They have to use quiet a bit of magic to use these things but were always well worth it.

Taking a step forward he put his head under the warm water, enjoying the clinking noises of it. He also let his wings spread out quiet a bit though carefully as his other wing still ached a little when stretched.

It seemed to have healed really well. Considering just how much was taken off when it happened but now it was almost all back. Strange how they worked really but magic was also quite a mystery.

He soaked in the water for a while before finally getting out. He wasn't angry anymore and kinda wanted to talk to Papyrus - he wasn't one for silence. Only as he wrapped the towel around himself and left the room, he noticed that Papyrus was gone.

Walking over to the couch he sat the note and picked it up.

'sans goin out to muffets wont be long'

Oh.

Looking at the door, then back at the note. He wandered just how long he had been already. Perhaps he was already on his way home? Either way he needed to get dressed and change the bandage on his wing.

Humming a tune that he'd overheard on the radio that Papyrus sometimes put on, he headed towards the bedroom and took a seat on the lush bed. Letting his body rest against the soft covers he pulled his wings towards him and straightened them out.

He gently placed the one he could reach in order, leaving the others for Papyrus. If would help him anyway. Sometimes the demon would outright refuse to help, whilst other times he couldn't even finish asking before he would tackle them.

He appreciated that eagerness but if only he would apply that towards helping others like himself! Then that would just be such a wonderful thing to see, or so Sans thought at least.

When he had preened his feathers out he lay down against the pillows for a moment. Allowing the softness to ease his bones. Feeling his tiredness wash over him he allowed himself this once to sleep. Might not be necessary but it certainly was comforting...

Walking back towards the house, Papyrus took out his cigarettes, deeply inhaling and exhaling out the smoke. It helped get over the drunk feeling quicker for one thing, which wouldn't leave him in such a powerless state. Not that he'd ever leave himself in that state.

A rule between the two was 'no smoking inside the house'. Sans hated the smell and it was the only thing he requested from Papyrus. Besides it was kinda nice sitting outside, watching the snow fall.

The house in sight, he finished the cigarette before stomping it out. Then he went inside not bothering to wipe off the snow on his jumper or shoes but rather, removing them and throwing them aside. Sans would pick them up later.

"sans?" he called out and listened.

Closing the door behind him he saw the note had been moved so surely Sans had seen it. The door to the bedroom was open, must be in bed. He did feel a little tired himself but in order to avoid any kind of headache he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

Now that he wasn't as drunk he sighed before heading into the bedroom. Not caring if he woke the angel up or not. Maybe he'd draw on his face or something as a prank.

Heh.

Although as he entered the room, Papyrus found himself unable to move as the angel lay on the bed with nothing but a towel covering his small frame. The sore wing was hanging off the side of the bed and the other was spread out on the other side.

What was strange was how he was positioned. He face was curling into the covers and looked to be distraught. His legs pressed against one another and toes wrapped around each other as though he was frightened. He was even mumbling in his sleep.

He walked over slowly towards him but stopped and watched as his wriggled around, arms now clenching and unclenching. What was he even dreaming about? Why was he still in a towel? Did he overheat in the tub and collapse on the bed or something.

What was he supposed to do? Just shake him awake or leave him. It was amusing to see him in such a state after all.

'He should be taught a lesson.'

Papyrus bit his jaw and thought about sitting on the bed, maybe start messing with him whilst he slept, see what response he would get. But then again he could just turn around and leave. Just pretend that he didn't see Sans like this.

With a nod to himself Papyrus turned his body around, figuring that he could relieve the throbbing in his shorts by himself. Yep, that would definitely be the best choice-

"Mmm... Papyrus..."

Moaning in his sleep? Stars, now he really had to leave before he got out of control. Before it went too far, before-

"No... No... Not there... H- here... silly..."

"stars..." Papyrus mumbled to himself, watching as Sans in his sleep no less was pulling up his towel... exposing his- his...

Papyrus could no longer pull himself away as Sans presented his body to him in his sleep. Wriggling his hips as though enticing the other.

"Hnng... hu- hurry..."

Shakily he took steps towards him. _Just wake him up, just wake him up._ He told himself _over_ and _over_ but as he inched closer towards Sans, he stopped and with major resistance he managed to take a hold of Sans and shake him awake gently.

"s- sans, get up!" Papyrus sat down and put his hands in his pocket, hoping that as Sans woke up then he wouldn't notice just how bothered he was by the display.

Almost too innocently for Papyrus, Sans opened his eyes and stretched out his wings. Not realising what state of mind Papyrus was in right now and most certainly not helping when he asked, "What's wrong?"

How could he not notice? Papyrus was bright orange for one thing and fidgeting quite a bit.

"w- what were you d-dreaming about?"

Sans blushed himself a little. The dream was a little strange and personal! VERY personal!

"It doesn't matter!" Sans grabbed a cushion and hid himself from the other, "It was silly! And... a little confusing..."

"a wet dream"

"Huh?" Sans looked up from the cushion and at Papyrus.

"i think... you had a wet dream..." Papyrus turned his head away from the other.

Pulling the towel down a little he lay the cushion down on his legs, "Oh..."

Papyrus nodded, rubbing his head unconsciously as it fell silent.

"It... was really strange but... kinda nice..."

"yeah? wanna... do it for real?"

Sans stiffened a little from the offer. His wings fluttering slightly before drooping down. Papyrus thought he'd maybe gone a little too far but Sans slowly nodded his head, not looking at him mind as though he were still unsure.

He watched as Sans pulled the curtains over the window then whilst being painstakingly slow he removed the towel and threw it aside. Unable to look at Papyrus Sans said, barely above a whisper,

"You will be gentle... won't you?"

In a flash, Sans found himself lying down with Papyrus looking down lustfully at his exposed body. He was embarrassed to say the least although he quickly realised that his hands weren't held down and so he attempted to cover himself a little as Papyrus did not move.

"asking a demon to be gentle? thats rib-diculous" Papyrus winked.

Sans pouted and was about to protest but he was cut off when Papyrus clinked his mouth against his. He looked up at the demon above him, his eyes fixated on the others.

Papyrus put his hand against the others cheek, gently rubbing it as he kissed the other. Summoning his tongue he opened his mouth and pressed it against the others, silently begging for entry.

Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and conjured his own tongue to engage with the others. He envisioned it dancing with the orange one, tasting its bitter cigarette smoke along with the sweet honey. Surprisingly it tasted good.

The kiss was slow but passionate as Papyrus lowered his hand towards his ribs. Rubbing them ever so carefully he shivered as Sans moaned, turning his head slighty. Taking a hold of the cover with one hand, he reached out for the others hand, grasping it, intertwining his fingers.

Pulling away from the kiss Papyrus gently raised the others head so he could his neck and ever so carefully lick it, then as Sans would relax a little he would nip at his vertebrae, a moan escaping his mouth. Clenching tightly at the covers he was so unsure of what to do but couldn't help but melt into the caring kisses and the slow movement of his hand that stroked along his ribs.

"Papy...rus... p- please" Sans begged though unsure of what exactly but his body seemed to be craving for something.

Papyrus sat himself up to look at Sans. Begging and needy within such a short time?

"please what?"

Sans whimpered, "I- I don't know! Just do s- something! pleaseplease _please!_ "

Papyrus grinned and started to unbuckle his pants, allowing his orange cock to spring free from its confines. He chuckled as the little angel watched, panting, needing it.

"do you want this?" Papyrus teased as he grabbed it with his hand, the pre-cum being smothered all over as a lubricant.

"Mmm y- yes..."

Papyrus grinned and nodded. Removing his hand away from the others ribs he rested it against the others head for leverage as he slowly entered the others tight cunt, "f- fuck sans... so damn... _tight_ "

"Ah~ Mm~ Papyrus~" Sans moaned loudly, clenching tightly, his

tongue lolling out, panting, crying out for the other.

Papyrus pulled out carefully and equally as carefully thrusted back in. Waiting for a response from the other, to be sure he was okay. He seemed fine, so with a bit more confidence he thrusted into the other.

"r- roll your hips" he panted.

Sans nodded and as Papyrus thrusted he rolled his hips. They both moaned with Sans shaking a little from the stimulation but enjoying it regardless.

"ah~ p- papyrus~" Sans moaned as the pace soon quickened.

Papyrus grunted as Sans seemingly unconsciously clenched tightly around his cock, his legs having wrapped around his waist, edging him closer towards his body. His face not far from Sans' he kissed the other.

Soon however, Sans felt an unknown kind of feeling building below whimpering he looked up to the other for reassurance. Noticing his slightly panicked face, he pulled himself upright.

"Papyrus? ah ha~"

"j- just let it happen..."

As Sans wasn't far from climaxing, Papyrus thrusted a little deeper earning a particularly loud moan from him. He grinned as he thrusted against that spot, Sans clung onto the others hand as he screamed out. Mind mush he could only mutter 'yes' and 'papy' as his mind was fogged from the sensation.

"Papy~ mm~ ahh~"

After a particular harsh thrust he finally orgasmed, Papyrus joining him not longer after, as Sans continued to look up at him. Eyes filled with love, devotion and trust. All his, all his...

Papyrus panted as he cum into the other, though before he rested against the other. He took the tired angel and held him close in an embrace before laying down with Sans on top. So to avoid him hurting his wings.

He held the shivering one close, bringing the covers up so the other was tucked comfortably in.

Sans looked up at Papyrus and weakly smiled, he gently rubbed the others one head in return.

"I love you..." Sans yawned, his hand still holding tightly on the others.

This was fine. Papyrus could handle this, he just needed to keep the other happy. He was happy. He cared for the angel, he loved the angel... so much...

Gently kissing his forehead he waited until the other fell asleep before finally allowing himself to fall asleep. Looking forward to what else he could with Sans. With his sweet, adorable and sexy angel.

"i... love you too" Papyrus mumbled before sleep took hold of his tired bones.

* * *

Notes:

*Consent as in - 'Does... this mean... i'm yours now?' - from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tired... hope this is all good for ya'll.  
> Let me know if there are any issues! I wish to get better~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! the sin is gonna be bad! J- just skip it or something! (ι´Д｀)ﾉ  
> Also this isn't dead! yay!

Humming a sweet tune, Sans was sat on a field of flowers found to the north of his and Papyrus' home. As he hummed he picked a few flowers, bringing some close to himself, to see the small details that they held. Being sure to pick the best for his lover.

 

Ever since they had furthered their friendship, Sans has been more patient with Papyrus' odd requests. Such as, staying close to their home and to never stray away, even when he can sense someone in need. He was to find Papyrus first then they both would go together, for safety and to ease his worries.

 

Even now as Sans sat here seemingly all alone, he wasn't really. Papyrus was only a few trees away keeping an eye open for them both. He'd explained that their relationship was something _special_ and that, if other demons were to realise that they were a couple then they wouldn't think twice on trying to take him away.

 

But Sans was convinced that they wouldn't because he trusted that Papyrus would be their to keep him safe. That certainly made the demon's soul swell with pride and brightened his mood. He liked that. When Papyrus would smile...

 

"Sans!" A loud boisterous voice yelled.

 

Before Sans could even raise his head he was knocked over by a large force. It quickly sat upright and pulled him into a hug, chuckling whilst doing so. It wasn't difficult to identify _that_ laugh. "Long time no see nerd!"

 

"Alphys!" Sans smiled as he returned the hug and snuggled into their huge arms, "I've missed you."

 

Alphys pulled the angel out of the hug and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah it has been a while huh? What a month or so now?"

 

"Something like that." Sans shrugged.

 

The two settled down on the now squashed patch of flowers. Catching up on events that had occurred during their separation. Alphys had left the group of angels after she was forced to make a decision that she didn't want to do. They exiled her from the group. The very group that she worked so hard to gather and keep safe. However, she found someone special and has worked hard devoting time to her and ensuring her happiness.

 

Sans on the other hand kept _some_ details to himself that had happened during this time. But has explained about his wing and just how the demon's behaviour has constantly improved as they've been together. Alphys showed great interest as she could seemingly identify with some issues as her own girl had quite an issue with trust.

 

"So you're still with that trashbag... damnit Sans I didn't think even you'd stick around with that waste of space." Alphys said as she rubbed her hand through her spiked hair.

 

"He is not a waste of space nor a trashbag!" Sans sighed, "Please Alphys, it's been so long and I don't wanna ruin this occasion."

 

Alphys closed her eyes and sighed herself before getting to her feet, her trusty weapon in hand. "Well I really should get going."

 

"What already?" Sans snapped his head to her, his eyes pleading to her to stay.

 

Alphys smiled, "'friad so! Can't leave my special girl alone for too long. She uh... get's a little anxious." She patted him on the head before setting off, her wings spread wide and ready.

 

"Okay... but please do come and see me again! Oh, you're welcome to bring your girl anytime."

 

"See ya around!" She grinned as she descended into the 'skies' above. Sans watched her go before stumbling back into the patch of flowers. Where Papyrus now stood. _He was far from amused._

 

Sans looked at Papyrus and smiled weakly as he stared down at him. He shook his head and picked him up, taking him back to their little home.

 

It was a long and very quiet walk back the house. Sans was disappointed that his time with Alphys was short, worrying that he may've said _something_ to want her to leave or maybe they aren't as good friends as he'd previously thought.

 

"you shouldn't talk to her anymore." Papyrus mumbled, "i hate to see you this upset sans."

 

"Mm thanks Pap..."

 

Maybe he was right. After all, he really didn't feel as happy as he'd thought he'd be when they'd reunite. But their was this nagging feeling that maybe he'd said something or even... that it was Papyrus doing something to make her feel uncomfortable. But he'd never blame it on the demon, that wouldn't be fair, if their was any demon close to Alphys then surely her mood would be sour.

 

"we could have some fun when we get home? that'll cheer you up right?" The demon ran his hand up Sans' wings making it clear now just what he was intending.

 

"Aah pap... I- I don't think it'll...nngh~" Sans clutched tightly on his jumper as the demon ran his hands through angels wings.

 

"Oh, I think it will."

 

* * *

 

The demon lay the blushing angel down onto the bed, his shirt being the only thing to cover his pristine bones. He saw Sans looking up at him with such love, trust and devotion, it made his sinister soul churn, increasing the need to destroy him. He put his hands down by the angels head and leaned closer to his teeth, chuckling as Sans closed his eyes in anticipation.

 

He opened his mouth, licking at the angels teeth. The angel was only too eager to open his mouth and capture that tongue with his own. He hummed and returned the gesture, wanting nothing more than to play around and dip into Sans' mouth. Of whom, moaned as they connected.

 

The demon kissed him deeply, with lust as he ravaged the angels mouth eager to make the angel become lost in pleasure. During the kiss the demon lowered himself down, their bodies flushed against one another. His own member taken form, he thrusted himself against the other's pelvis earning a sweet moan from the angel.

 

The demon soon parted from their kiss. His gaze lingering on the flushed angel below him. He took the moment to look at his small wings, of which, were fully spread on the bed. Each feather in its place and shining bright under the light that the window gave.

 

He took a deep breath and lay himself against the angel, not hurting him but nuzzling into his neck enjoying the sweet, pure fragrance that the angel emitted. Something that should make his soul churn with disgust; rather made it feel light and almost forgiving.

 

Papyrus quietly hummed against him, even with the deep desire of his nature telling him that this was wrong and how he should end the life of the angel here and now, he couldn't deny how he truly liked this closeness. How long it could last like this? He could never say.

 

"Papy... are you okay?"

 

Sans whispered as the demon had yet to move for a while; fearing he may've fallen asleep whilst he (shamefully) wanted to continue.

 

The demon grinned, "what did you say sans?"

 

Sans huffed, "I said are you okaaaay~ ahh~"

 

The demon bite into the other's neck harshly, his breath cold on his sore wound, his tongue licked against it hoping to ease the pain. He pulled himself upright as Sans whimpered softly, his thigh grinding into the angels tender pelvis.

 

"P- papy please..."

 

"shhhh," the demon hushed, "be a good angel and form something for me."

 

The angel squeaked as his blushed deepened, his hands reached for the end of his shirt, slowly he pulled it up. His blue magic formed into a blue cunt that was oozing steadily, his clit swollen.

 

"good boy." Papyrus murmured, settling in between the angel's thighs. He unzipped his shorts, releasing his own aching errection. Gripping his own shaft, the demon shuddered as he teased open the wet glowing lips. He watched his sweet angel's expressions as he slowly hilted himself, making sure Sans was okay before continuing. "are you ready?"

 

"Yes." Sans whimpered before the demon snapped, "P- papy~ please..."

 

"that's it, sans..." the demon moaned, as he felt the other's cunt clench tightly around his own throbbing member. His soul thrumming in pride as the angel was withering underneath him as he set a fast, punishing pace.

 

"so f- fucking tight." Papyrus growled, the sloppy sounds of their magic driving him wild, wanting nothing more than to break the innocence that the angel had.

 

"L- language- AHhhnn~" Sans gasped, as the demon thrusted against a particularly sensitive spot. He wrapped his legs around the demon's hips, hoping, praying for him to hit that spot again, "Please! please Papy!

 

"you're gonna cum, eh?" The demon thrusted as deeply as he could go.

 

"Ha, ah P- papy!" The demon continued his assault, hitting the angels sweet spot until he wailed, his pussy clamping around the demon's cock. Blue and orange magic splashed as both orgasmed, the demon riding him through it.

 

They spent a few minutes regaining their breath before the demon finally moved them around until they were both settled underneath the covers. He pulled the angel close to himself, peppering him with little kisses before welcoming the feeling of sleep take hold.

 

Even as the demon held him close, their bodies pressed against one another in a warm embrace. Sans couldn't bring himself to do so. He opted to listen to the demon's soul as it beated calmly in his chest.

 

Sans nuzzled closer to Papyrus, satisfied. He loved him dearly, he believed that they shared a close bond as his soul was happily beating next to it's beloved. He never thought that they'd be this close when they first met. And yet, he almost felt as though it could've been different.

 

_"y'see us demons don't like sharing..."_

 

He sighed and slowly untangled himself away from the demon and out of the bed. He gripped his over-sized shirt that was most certainly in need of a clean now! and stood by the window, watching as the snowflakes fall.

 

He watched them fall slowly to the white ground below. Placing his hand on the window, he felt the cold contrast to his warm body. His wings twitched at the brief coolness before resting.

 

_Knock knock._

 

His soul jumped in surprise as he heard a knock at the door. He looked over at Papyrus but he seemed to've not heard it so he took off for the door. Hoping it wouldn't wake him, he seemed to sleeping in peace; something he hadn't done in a while.

 

He descended the stairs, carefully avoiding any of the creaky ones. He hoped around his clothing that had been carelessly thrown about before their love making, noting that he needed to clean this up before going back to bed.

 

He stopped at the door as his soul suddenly felt uneasy. It was late in the night now, it seemed off that someone would come here at this hour. However, he felt the soul on the other side ache in pain; though not physical, it seemed to be a monster in need of emotionally assistance. His nature quickly wining over his thought process as his hand reached for the handle and opened it.

 

He was greeted with a sudden cold breeze, making his wings huddle behind his back to keep warm. His eyes adjusted to the dark figure that loomed in front of him with the bright stars behind them. The tall monster was hunched over with messy long hair, over-sized glasses, their wings were black and covered in scars, gashes and even chunks were missing around the edges, but worst of all the monster held a very familiar looking hammer.

 

"Hiya _Sans-y_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you can do is hope.

_Drip..._

 

 

_Drop..._

 

 

_Drip..._

 

 

_Drop..._

 

 

_Plink..._

 

Sans shuddered, his head sore and heavy from the blunt force. He tried to reach towards the top, to where it ached the most. Only as his hand inched towards it, did he hear a door opening. Intuition pulled his hand back down, pretend to be asleep. _Pretend to sleep._

 

He listened as light pitter patter of feet walked over towards him. He felt a negative force stand but a stone throw away. He could feel the devilish stare it must have, looking down at a creature that cannot defend itself.

 

"Are you awake yet?" it mumbled before lightly kicking his side, testing him.

 

He grumbled and the other inched away a little before laughing to themselves.

 

"So you are huh?" it breathed, "Well hello my dear _friend!_ It is so wonderful to meet you! My beloved has talked about you more than a plenty! And by golly was I super looking forward to meeting you!"

 

Sans slowly sat himself upright with a little help surprisingly from the other. Though they only used a little magic that hardly did much but he appreciated that they made the effort.

 

"That's... good?" Sans coughed his voice hoarse and sore, "I'm Sans! Sans the magnificent angel! Mwehehe!"

 

"Yes laugh all you wish dear, _it won't last..._ " she grumbled at the end.

 

"What is your name?" He asked curiously.

 

"MY name? My beloved has not spoke of me?" she gasped but quickly shook her head, "No matter! She can be a bit eccentric! I'm-"

 

_Bang!_

 

"UNDYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sans shuddered as the door swung open with such force that a crack appeared at the hinges, he could hardly believe his sight when that axe was raised and a familiar voice yelled, causing this 'Undyne' to also jump. Though it seemed a tad forced as she quickly spun on her heels to face the other.

 

"I was introducing myself to your _friend_ sweet pea." She pulled her 'beloved' close, her arms wrapping around her neck, the two kissing briefly before she was gently pushed off.

 

"Not in front of him." she whispered, her eyes directed towards Sans.

 

"Very well... i'll wait for you upstairs okay?" She smiled sweetly, but Sans couldn't ignore the growing anxiety that her aura gave off, he doubted that _she_ could ignore it either.

 

 _She_ watched as Undyne left without another word to Sans, her attention no longer focused on him. They listened as the door closed shut before the other finally moved closer to Sans, sitting beneath the only functioning light in the room, it'd seem.

 

 _She_ held out her hand towards him. Sans took a moment to look her in the eye, she seemed intent and trusting, only, as he reached out towards her own hand he gasped as he received a nasty shock from the now visible barrier that separated them both.

 

Bringing his sore hand to his chest, did he tearfully look up to his once good friend.

 

"I'm sorry Sans..." she sighed, her hand dropping to the floor, "But... that demon that you stayed with... is _nothing_ but trouble. I didn't want you to be harmed by him anymore. And yet... when I tried to talk to you, to get you to change your mind and come peacefully, you refused." She looked down towards him, their eyes connecting, "I HAD to bring you here..."

 

"Alphys..." Sans whispered his hand clutching his shirt tightly, "I-"

 

"Please understand Sans! I care about you! I cared about all us angels but when they... they..." she sighed, "I can help you Sans! Please let me help you, that demon has manipulated you for too long! But me and Undyne.. ha.. we.. we will free you from him and set you on the straight and narrow as a good friend should!" She grinned, but Sans could only shake his head, fear growing in his soul.

 

"Here let me heal your head..." She reached out again, her hand phasing through the field but as it neared and her magic near touching his head did he shuffle back and away from Alphys, watching as her expression fell, clearly disheartened at his rejection.

 

He kept moving until his wings were pressed tightly against the cold stone wall. She didn't move for what seemed like ages and when she did, did she storm off, her footsteps easily echoing throughout the room.

 

"You'll thank me someday!" She picked up her axe and slammed the door shut, but with not as much force upon entering.

 

But how she could be surprised stumped him. They brought him here, against his will, caused this headache but most importantly they took him away from his home and Papyrus.

 

He flinched. His mind aching further with the worry of what his dear friend would do now that he was gone. Would the house now become an utter complete mess without his care? Would Papyrus feed himself and keep his magic stable? Would he be angry that he's gone without telling him? Would.. he even care? Yeah they were undoubtedly good friends as Papyrus liked to remind Sans so.

 

Slowly did he raised his shirt, his fingers grazing across his ribs, across each and every mark that the demon put on him, so to warn others that he was owned, that he was loved. He cheeks blushed a light blue in admiration for the other, as he blatantly wanted to keep him safe from harm. Though in some respect it hardly seemed to work given his situation.

 

But he had hope that the other would not give up and come look for him. Yes! Surely the other would wake soon and realise his absence, then with those powerful wings would he take to the sky and look for him.

 

He would be home soon! He was so sure of it. He almost felt giddy, as he could so clearly see it...

 

_Boom! Would the door open, those hinges finally succumbing to such power, but Sans wouldn't be scared because Papyrus would be there to reassure him._

 

_He would merely laugh at there feeble attempt at the barrier and just walk right through it, looking so cool all the while. He would hold out his hand towards Sans and Sans would leap up at him, holding him tightly- promising, promising to never leave his side again._

 

_They would then charge through... where ever they were and teach those two a lesson! Then they would fly home together and Sans would never tell him off again! They would stay together..._

 

_"Together..." Sans pulled his knees up tight, wrapping his wings around himself, allowing tears to stream down his cheeks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but... Merry Christmas! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No trust in a relationship is a dead one.

Sans waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

But due to the loneliness of captivity the vision he initially had of his daring rescue elaborated until he could perfectly envision every time he closed his eyes to rest. However, without any means of knowing time, time seemed unending, for all he knew it could be the morning or night, it could've been days or weeks that he's been trapped in here.

He had no way of knowing, no kind of indication of what time or day it was anymore. It hardly mattered or concerned him since time itself has no grip on an immortal being such as himself, but the fact that Papyrus hasn't come yet is what troubles him.

The fact that Papyrus wasn't here in general bothered him. It was painstakingly dull in his cage of a room. The barrier cut off most of the room, so whilst his side was now to his standards clean the other side was riddled with tiny patches of dirt and mold that his hands could no reach.

Not to mention their was an intolerable dripping coming from somewhere in this room that- _of course he couldn't reach._ Sometimes if he listened enough, he could hear Alphys on the other side of the door across the room, she always seemed to be concerned about something then back off.

Today however, he heard another voice. It was higher in pitch and with a stutter, from what he could detect it was the demon that Alphys was going out with. Undyne.

"T-today we gotta do it!"

He was sure he could sense Alphys' aura coming from nearby also, she seemed tense and unsure, whereas Undyne seemed adamant that what they were gonna do was right.

"Can't this wait a little longer?"

Sans sat himself upright and slowed his breathing, hoping to hear more.

"We've waited long enough, n- now is the time."

His wings fluffed on instinct as the door opened, the bright light from outside hurt his eye sockets. He rubbed them as they adjusted, unable to see as both angel and demon entered the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Do you want me to handle this?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah... sure." Alphys rubbed her arm in trepidation as Undyne knelt down before the now cowering angel.

"Hello Sans! It has been a while hasn't it friend?" She spoke in a sing song tone, her smile fake and uneasy, "But I suppose you wouldn't know would you?"

"Are you letting me go?" Sans said, in the little hopes that maybe Alphys out of them both would consider it.

Undyne looked at Alphys and Alphys in turn looked away, "It would seem not dearie." Undyne turned her attention back to Sans, her hand easily going through the barrier with no sign of discomfort.

She grabbed his chin and lifted it up towards her, "Such a handsome angel, no wonder that demon took interest in you." he felt a tug on his soul, his fought it back and pushed her hand away from him.

"B-back off!" He shuffled himself back, his wings spread out in anxiety as she gazed at him with intent, "I- I have been t- tamed, owned, whatever! But you can't touch me!" without hesitation he pulled down his shirt slightly, exposing the markings left by the demon.

Undyne re-adjusted her glasses slightly to get a better look, "It would appear so," she noted, "but such weak markings" she tutted, "guess you didn't mean too much to him... possibly a... _fuck toy_? is it?" she tapped her chin before chuckling to herself, "That is adorable, to think that you thought that the demon actually _care about you_ is such an angel thing!"

"You... you're wrong! He _does_ care!"

She stopped her laughing but a smug grin was plastered on her face as she inched closer, beckoning him to listen, "Then where is he dearie?"

His wings faltered before curling in on themselves, he clutched his arms tightly around himself also.

"It has been two weeks sweetie and I have not seen or felt his presence during that time," she held back her laughter as the angel cried, "Don't you think that if he really _cared_ then he'd be here by now?"

"Undyne, that... that's enough," Alphys placed her claw on the others shoulder, her gaze fixed on the angel in front of her. He huddled in himself and was sobbing loudly. Her instincts clawed at her, _begging_ her to _console_ him, to tell him that _everything_ is okay but, there was a reason to all this, "Let's leave him be."

With a barely audible sigh did Undyne take Alphys' claw to help her stand upright. Wrapping her own hand around the others, did they turn to leave. Digging her own sharp nails deep into her angels wings until they bled. Withering in the way the blood fell to the floor for the other to see.

_She loved her sweet, trusting, ever-loyal angel._

 

* * *

 

Days went by again before Sans heard them close to his cell door. He was huddled on the bed, the covers barely providing any warmth and the odd chill that kept blowing by the moment he would start to feel some kind of comfort.

His only comfort came from his thoughts. Finding himself drifting back to the cosy cabin that he and Papyrus found together and made their own. Thinking back to when they settled into a routine of cooking and cleaning with each other than settling down on the porch, watching, waiting as the stars would appear on the fake sky. It was peaceful and everything he wanted, to be with someone he loved.

"Sans?" Alphys spoke, her voice hoarse and quiet.

He didn't grace her back with a reply, rather, he pulled the covers further, not wanting to look at her. She placed a plate of candies down on the floor, pushing it through the barrier before sitting herself upright.

"...I know you're angry with me. But there is a reason I took you away from _him_ ," She glanced at her injured hand, her fist clenched before easing, "Demons are very protective of their... 'toys' and Papyrus is no different. He _only_ wanted you for his enjoyment, benefit rather. He didn't _need_ you and I _know_ that he'd have no problem ridding you when he'd get bored of you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Sans yelled, the covers flying off the bed and onto the floor with a quiet slap from his tears, "HE LOVED ME! LOOK!" He near fell off the bed towards her, kneeling in front of her behind the barrier, ripping the top of his shirt, revealing all the bite marks, "IF HE DIDN'T _CARE_ FOR ME THAN WHY WOULD HE DO THIS? HE- He told me that this was so no one else would attack me! So I would be _safe_! How can you sit there and tell me that he doesn't _want_ me?" He panted from his outburst, exhaustion catching up to him.

Alphys ruffled her hair before taking a deep breath, "You want to see how a demon marks their treasure?" She waited until Sans nodded before taking off her armour.

Underneath she wore a black tank top. But that hardly caught his attention. His sockets darkened from her body. Her body was laced with scratches, bites, scars, chunks missing from her skin and an unsettling 'Undyne' was etched into her stomach. Disturbingly most of her wounds looked recent as some still bled, albeit most of it was drying.

"Since I've brought you here, her anxiety has grown tenfold. She is a demon with low-self worth, she thrives on making anyone feeling as low as her, it gives her a sick sense of confidence. But, despite that she can be sweet and can hardly harm an insect, let alone a human. Papyrus is different-"

"And how would you know?" Sans spat, his hands tracing over the markings on his clavicle, "Papyrus wouldn't do anything to hurt another! He... he is kind, patient and..."

"Have you slept with him?"

"What?"

She blushed, "Y'know... intercourse."

"I know that! but... what does that have to do with-"

"So he has used you then." She sighed, "I told you Sans! All he wants is to have sex with you, he wanted you to think of him as someone to trust and then when you're too _blind_ to realise, he'll just _keep_ using you as something to play with until you _break_."

"Th- that's not true!"

Grabbing her armour, did Alphys stand herself up her expression unamused as the angel stammered excuses.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and if you can think of a time that the demon didn't want to use you for a toy then i'll consider letting you go."

Sans watched her leave, waiting until he heard the lock click. Turning towards the treats she left behind, he picked up the strawberry flavoured treat and leaned against the wall. Utterly exhausted from his outburst before, now feeling the pain from hitting his wings against the bed and the cut on his knee from hitting the floor too hard. The treat would heal it up but it didn't have the same warmth that he felt when Papyrus would heal his wounds.

Chewing his treat did he realise how much more he missed him.

 

* * *

 

When the next day rolled around, not that Sans could tell, he waited for Alphys to open the door. He thought of the many times that he and Papyrus spent time together without any of their intentions being sexual but rather platonic and fun. Not that he thought that she would understand, he actually thought it was ironic how she had the audacity to call him blind to his false act whilst she was entangled in Undyne's own false behaviour, wrapping her tightly in her web.

_Hypocrite._

"Knock knock~" Undyne chuckled as she opened the door, "May I come in? Oh, wait it's my house, of course I can." she grinned.

"Where is Alphys?" Sans asked, his patience thin.

"Ill. Now sweetie I have to ask something very important-"

"You lie! Alphys said she would let me go if I could prove that Papyrus isn't using me." He huffed, "So where is she?!"

"Don't interrupt me sweet **pea** we had a little too much fun yesterday **if** you must know. I wanted her to rest her sweet wings whilst I checked up on you. Aren't I just the nicest?"

Sans shuffled back on the bed as Undyne pulled something from the door, it was big and heavy and hard for Undyne to bring in but she persisted until it was close enough to the barrier.

"Now be a good boy and come over here, _please_."

It was a large empty container that was connected by wires to another machine out of sight. Though he didn't see what it was, Undyne clear held something in her hands as she tried to conceal it.

"Worried about what I'm holding?" She asked, "It's just for my own safety, I wouldn't want any shocks from touching this." She gestured to the machine and held the gloves up for Sans to see, "Don't worry you won't be touching it either."

Hesitantly and with more coercion did Sans wander closer towards it. It wasn't until he was within arms reach that Undyne put the rubbery gloves on with a creepy smile, sending shivers down his bones.

"What does it do?"

"Why, it lets me see any memories that I wish. I thought though, because it has been such a long time since poor Sans has seen his _Papy-wapy_ that I'd let him a few minutes to see him again."

Ignoring the insult, he looked closer at it but no so much that Undyne could sneakily do something to him.

"Why would you let me do that? I thought you both wanted me to stay away from him."

"Well if you don't want to it's fine with me." She shrugged and began to half-heartedly push the machine back towards the door.

"No! Wait! Please!" He banged against the barrier, her head lowered as she laughed at his desperation, "I'll do anything, just please!"

"Anything?" She repeated, bringing it back that slight bit, she turned to him with her creepy smile, "All you need to do is," She held out her hand towards the angel "Give me your soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't remember if angels/ demons have souls in this au but they do in this story I suppose...?)  
> Sorry for the lack of updates, inspiration hasn't been good but i'll keep pushing!


	10. Chapter 10

"mm, sans."

 

Papyrus reached out for his mate to find his side of the bed empty, the covers thrown to the side and curtain open. It was true that neither anger nor demon needed sleep like mortals but it was one of the few things that he liked to do with his angel, though Sans had a much harder time resting unlike himself. Always able to sleep at the drop of a hat, whilst Sans needed to bounce of his excessive energy.

 

His mood ruined, he sat himself upright and threw of his own cover. Grabbing his shorts and jumper that had been abandoned during their love session, and placing them on before hastily getting to his feet.

 

"sans?" he called out again, though louder as his anxiety grew. Upon waiting and hearing no call back, he stomped his way towards the kitchen where he expected Sans to be.

 

Only to find the kitchen untouched and bitterly cold, immediately did he notice the snow that had come through the open door. His soul lurched as it started to dawn on him.

 

His tail hit the nearby table and wall, it swinging to and fro until it inevitably broke the table and left a large crack in the wall. He didn't care though, instead he stomped outside into the cold, unable to control a monstrous _roar_ in anger.

 

He could feel his soul pulsing as demonic energy filled his bones.

 

"sans!" he roared as his body took off with such speed and ferocity that the trees bent, he couldn't control himself as he searched the land relying on a weak but recognisable signature. A small part of himself recognised as his mate's persistent light.

 

He risked passing many stronger demons on his way to the angel but his soul craved for the other, it could feel that something was wrong, it wanted to do something and he knew that he'd never be able to ignore it. Not that he wanted to ignore it right now.

 

Sans was his angel and no one else's. That bright light was _his_ and only his. Both his body and love was for _him_ and he intended to keep it that way. For no other had what Sans had. Papyrus though never would he ever admit, wanted to stay by Sans' side, to be his protector and lover.

 

When he marked Sans, he poured his soul into it and now, he was going to collect his angel and make sure no one would ever _separate_ them again.

 

* * *

 

Alphys sat in her room, she could sense a strong presence coming in their direction. She sighed knowing full well that it was Papyrus. Undoubtedly he was full of rage towards them both but it hardly mattered anymore.

 

_"Let him come."_ she muttered.

 

Reluctantly but tentatively she placed her clawed hand over her soul and listened as it weakly pulsed.

 

She'd lost everything. Her title, her nobility, her passion for life and helping those around her. Now she felt a shell, despite her tough exterior and albeit short history amongst angels.

 

Doomed to become a fallen angel and have no purpose but to be there for Undyne. She thought that maybe she could change her or at the very least, contain her power and anxieties but Sans and Papyrus made her change back.

 

Their was no turning back, she could only watched as Undyne continued to spiral into what she is now. No longer was she the happy, anxious but incredibly cute demon that enjoyed watching her spar and simply watching some human documentaries.

 

She was a demon and Alphys knew that this had gone on for too long. That she should've killed her when they met, it would've spared them the suffering both she and her felt right now.

 

Her soul ached, she gripped her clothing and fell back onto the bed. She felt tears fall down her scarred face as her body morphed and changed. Her thoughts fogged, but she clearly could see her white feathers spring off her to be replaced with black sludge.

She cried out in agony as her vision started to fade.

 

* * *

 

He slowed as he drew closer to the light, the environment he was in much warmer and much more hostile. Many different demonic signatures were in the area with only one being particularly powerful but it was a significant distance away.

 

He didn't focus on that however, it was another kind of presence, as though a light had been snuffed out leaving only smoke. His angel's light was still lit though he couldn't shift the feeling that it was dimmer, whether it be that the other different sources were much more corrupt and overpowering or something was amiss.

 

Walking on, hands in his pockets, he carefully made his way over. It wouldn't do if he used all his energy reaching Sans, no, he planned on preserving his energy and going full out on whoever _dared_ to take his angel away.

 

Knowing deep down that the angel would never leave his side so suddenly. It didn't make any sense to him. But he had a pretty strong idea on just who took him away and judging by the power he was walking towards, he knew this wouldn't be as easy simply taking him back.

 

He didn't care anymore.

 

Pulling a cigarette from the packet and lighting it, Papyrus followed the small light ready to take on Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking that the next chapter it going to be the end. I'm so sorry that the quality of this story is so poor (I'm kinda embarrassed) but inspiration for this has long dried up, however, I intend on finishing this story! Next chapter will be much more longer than this (less than a thousand wow...) But um... do expect a fight scene, angst, and an ending.
> 
> If you do wanna read a (probably) much better version of this one then go on and read 'Persistent Love' the story is different and i'm actually keen on working on that one despite taking forever to update. (I've been working a lot lol).
> 
> If you wanna see more than i'd suggest a lil comment, doesn't have to be much just something to get me writing.
> 
> -Thank you!


End file.
